Arnold va al psiquiatra
by Silmarwen-Alcarin
Summary: Después de la confesión de Helga en el edificio de Insdustrias Futuro, Arnold se siente muy confundido, así que acude con la Dra. Bliss, ¿podrá ella ayudarlo a descubrir la verdadera razón de su confusión?... Esta historia es original de DarthRoden
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, mi nombre es Elizabeth, aka Silmarwen_Alcarin (eso sucede cuando lees demasiado "El Señor de los Anillos") y esta es la primer historia que publico en Fanfiction.Net, que de hecho no es mía, pero bueno, eso lo diré en el disclaimer. Por lo pronto, espero que les guste y que me hagan saber sus opiniones.  
  
*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, tampoco esta historia, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo. Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Barttlet y la historia original "Arnold's Couch Confessions" es propiedad de DarthRoden.  
  
Ahora sí, a la historia  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * /  
  
Arnold va al psiquiatra  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
¡Este será un largo día!  
  
Esas fueron las palabras exactas que pensó la Dra. Bliss la mañana del Jueves, cuando el Sr. Leighliter prácticamente llevó a Curly a rastras hasta su oficina en el Centro Médico Hillwood.  
  
Esa había sido una sesión algo salvaje, y eso es decir poco.  
  
El Sr. Leighliter estaba montando una representación de la obra de J. R. R. Tolkien, "El Señor de los Anillos", un proyecto ambicioso considerando que el elenco estaba formado por chicos de entre 8 y 12 años de todos los grados de la Escuela Pública 118.  
  
Thadeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe, de la clase de 4º grado del Sr. Simmons, había sido elegido para el papel de Frodo Bolsón, uno de los roles principales de la producción. Se le había otorgado ese papel por ser un buen actor... de hecho resultó ser bastante bueno.  
  
Algunas veces los buenos actores se meten demasiado en su papel. Ese había sido el caso cuando el Sr. Leighliter terminó el primer ensayo de vestuario y Curly (alias Frodo) no estaba dispuesto a regresar ninguno de sus accesorios.  
  
Específicamente, el anillo.  
  
La Dra. Bliss supo desde el momento en que vio a Curly, quien había sido arrastrado hasta su oficina por un iracundo Sr. Leighliter, aún vistiendo el traje de Hobbit de los ensayos, que ese sería un día muy largo. Curly ya había sido mandado ahí antes en muchas ocasiones deferentes.  
  
La Dra. Bliss estaba ahora, de hecho, recostada en su diván, frotando la punta de su nariz y tomando ocasionalmente sorbos de su té, rememorando la hora entera en que el Sr. Leighliter estuvo exigiendo, pidiendo y por último implorándole a Curly que le devolviera el anillo. Curly volteó a verlo con ojos feroces y gritó, "¡No puede tenerlo! ¡Es mío! ¡Vino a mí! ¡ES MI PRECIOSO!" La Dra. Bliss trató entonces de razonar con el trastornado niño sólo para recibir la misma respuesta.  
  
Al final, estuvieron de acuerdo en dejar que Curly se quedara con el anillo hasta que la producción hubiera concluido. Quizás para entonces, razonó la Dra. Bliss, Curly ya hubiera superado esta fase. Después de todo, él no iba a perder el anillo.  
  
Curly había dejado la oficina, acariciando suavemente el pequeño y dorado anillo y diciéndole cosas en un tono meloso.  
  
La Dra. Bliss se recostó en su diván, sorbiendo su té y esperando a que la aspirina hiciera efecto.  
  
'Me pregunto qué otra cosa podría suceder hoy.' Pensó.  
  
Entonces el timbre del intercomunicador sonó. "¿Dra. Bliss?"  
  
La Dra. Bliss se levantó, caminó hacia su escritorio y apretó el botón. "¿Si?"  
  
La voz de su secretaria le respondió, "Hay otro paciente aquí que desea verla, un niño, pero no tiene cita."  
  
"Bueno, no tengo ninguna otra cita acordada para hoy, así que déjalo pasar." Soltó el botón.  
  
Después, fue a sentarse detrás de su escritorio para verse profesional. Ella descubrió que este método siempre hacía que los nuevos pacientes sintieran que estaban en buenas manos.  
  
La puerta de su oficina se abrió, y la Dra. Bliss alzó las cejas, aunque el resto de su cara permaneció serena.  
  
Del otro lado de la puerta había un niño bajito y delgado con cabello rubio y una pequeña gorra azul colocada encima de su cabeza, la cual era notablemente parecida a un balón de fútbol americano.  
  
La Dra. Bliss sonrió para ella misma. Ella sabía muy bien quién era Arnold.  
  
'Bueno', pensó, 'hay mucho qué esperar del resto de la tarde.' 


	2. Capítulo 2

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, tampoco esta historia, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo. Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y la historia original "Arnold's Couch Confessions" es propiedad de DarthRoden.  
  
Nota: Olvidé mencionarlo en el capítulo anterior, pero esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amiga: Casandra. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu amistad. Sabes que te quiero mucho y ojalá te guste la historia.  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * /  
  
Arnold va al psiquiatra  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
"Um, ¿Dra. Bliss?" preguntó un nervioso Arnold.  
  
"Sí, esa soy yo," respondió, sonriéndole cálidamente. "Por favor, pasa."  
  
Arnold sonrió ligeramente y entró, cerrando la puerta tras él.  
  
"Mi nombre es Arnold,"dijo presentándose.  
  
La Dra. Bliss se puso de pie y estrechó su mano. "Gusto en conocerte Arnold. Creo que ya te conocía. ¿No estás en 4º grado, en la clase del Sr. Simmons?" Por supuesto, ella ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
  
Arnold sonrió, sorprendido. "¡Sí! ¡Wow! ¡Usted en verdad tiene muy buena memoria!"  
  
La Dra. Bliss le sonrió, "Bueno, eso es algo que tiene mucho que ver con este trabajo."  
  
Arnold parecía mucho más relajado ahora.  
  
"Por favor, toma asiento y relájate Arnold," dijo la Dra. Bliss señalando el diván. Arnold se sentó, observando el mobiliario de la oficina.  
  
"Wow, esos son muchísimos libros, Dra. Bliss," dijo Arnold fijándose en el gran librero que había en una de las paredes. "¿Ya los leyó todos?"  
  
La Dra. Bliss sonrió con ironía ante esta pregunta, y recordó al último paciente que le había comentado y preguntado lo mismo. "Sí, he leído la mayoría de ellos..." La siguiente parte la agregó con anticipación "... pero yo no escribí ninguno."  
  
Arnold la miró, con expresión de duda, pero decidió no darle importancia.  
  
La Dra. Bliss se sentó en su silla al lado del diván, tomando una libreta mientras lo hacía.  
  
"Y bien, dime Arnold, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"  
  
Arnold bajó la vista, frotando nerviosamente su antebrazo. "Bueno, es algo así como una larga historia."  
  
"No te preocupes Arnold, ya no tengo más citas el día de hoy, así que tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar." Luego lo tranquilizó, "Cualquier cosa que digas en esta habitación, permanecerá entre nosotros dos. Es mi código profesional mantener las cosas confidenciales."  
  
Él la miró, "Vaya, entonces debe saber muchísimas cosas, ¿verdad?"  
  
La Dra. Bliss asintió pensando particularmente en un secreto en específico mientras miraba al chico con cabeza de balón enfrente de ella. "Sí, pero mi código es mi palabra. Te prometo que lo que sea que me digas se quedará entre nosotros." Levantó su mano derecha y cruzó su corazón con la izquierda.  
  
Arnold sonrió ligeramente de nuevo y entonces comenzó.  
  
"Bueno, es sobre una niña que hay en mi clase... se llama Helga."  
  
La Dra. Bliss levantó la vista de la libreta. "¿De verdad?" Preguntó, logrando ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. De nuevo alzó las cejas.  
  
/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /  
  
Bueno, este es el fin del segundo capítulo, muy corto ¿verdad? Lo lamento, es sólo una especie de introducción para la historia, los siguientes capítulos serán más largos... Eso espero.  
  
Leiro: Muchas gracias por tu review, es el primero que recibo y la verdad no esperaba recibir uno tan pronto. ^_^ ¡Estoy feliz!... Me da gusto que te esté gustando el fic y lamento que los capítulos hasta el momento sean tan cortos, creo que los que siguen son un poco más largos... Prometo actualizar el fic pronto. Por cierto, me gusta mucho tu historia, espero que la continúes pronto. 


	3. Capítulo 3

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, tampoco esta historia, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo. Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y la historia original "Arnold's Couch Confessions" es propiedad de DarthRoden.  
  
Nota: Olvidé mencionarlo en el capítulo anterior, pero esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amiga: Casandra. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu amistad. Sabes que te quiero mucho y ojalá te guste la historia.  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * /  
  
Arnold va al psiquiatra  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Arnold asintió y preguntó, "¿Usted conoce a Helga, Dra. Bliss?"  
  
Había muy pocas posibilidades de que la Dra. Bliss pudiera olvidar a Helga G. Pataki.  
  
Había sido solamente hacía seis meses más o menos que la Dra. Bliss había tenido su primer encuentro con Helga, la había visto en los pasillos de la Escuela Pública 118 en su primer día como psicóloga escolar. Helga era una niña de 9 años que abusaba de los otros niños, mangoneándolos, dándoles órdenes y gritando constantemente, siempre manteniéndose distante de todo y de todos. Su pasatiempo favorito, o eso le pareció a la Dra. Bliss, era meterse con un niño de 9 años en particular, el niño con cabeza de balón que estaba solicitando su ayuda y consejo en ese momento. Helga también solía golpear a otro estudiante llamado Brainy, acción que dio como resultado que fuera encomendada a la Dra. Bliss para que la aconsejara.  
  
Después de un poco de esfuerzo por parte de la Dra. Bliss y algunas evasiones de Helga, pudo determinar el porqué de la conducta de Helga.  
  
Por lo que determinó la Dra. Bliss, Helga Pataki era una niña muy sola, cuyos padres eran algo descuidados e incluso olvidadizos con respecto a su hija más pequeña, favoreciendo a la mayor, Olga. Como resultado, Helga se sentía como si nadie le prestara atención... con una notable excepción.  
  
Arnold, quien había estado en la misma clase con Helga desde preescolar, parecía haber sido la primera persona en la vida de Helga que se fijó en ella y se portó amable, incluso comprensivo. Esto llevó a que Helga comenzara a tener fuertes sentimientos de amor y admiración hacia él.  
  
El problema era que Helga también era muy tímida y nerviosa, sin duda como resultado de su aislamiento, así que construyó algunas barreras mentales para mantener a cualquiera lejos de sus sentimientos, incluyendo a Arnold, quien ella temía que no fuera a corresponderle. Así que se convirtió en una abusona y comenzó a amenazar a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado a sus secretos y sentimientos.  
  
Por supuesto, siendo una psicóloga infantil, una cosa así no era algo nuevo para la Dra. Bliss. Lo que hizo a Helga memorable fue el hecho de que confesara haber creado altares de Arnold en su closet. Por ejemplo, una escultura hecha completamente con goma de mascar utilizada por el propio Arnold.  
  
Todo eso pasó como un rayo por la mente de la Dra. Bliss en una fracción de segundo.  
  
"Hum, déjame pensar..." dijo, fingiendo recordar, "¿Cabello rubio, con coletas, listón rosa, una ceja?"  
  
Arnold asintió de nuevo. "Sí, es ella."  
  
La Dra. Bliss sonrió, "Sí, la conozco. Recuerdo haber hablado con ella una vez hace tiempo. La chica ruda de la escuela, ¿cierto?"  
  
El chico dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y respondió "Correcto."  
  
"Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema que tienes con Helga?" Le preguntó la psiquiatra, aun cuando ella podía adivinar cuál era.  
  
Arnold miró a la Dra. Bliss con sus brillantes ojos verdes y respondió, "Bueno, toda mi vida, todo lo que Helga ha hecho es molestarme, hacerme travesuras y ponerme apodos como 'cabeza de balón' y 'cabeza de chorlito' y básicamente ser una completa molestia para mí. Actúa como si me odiara y me trata como si le hubiera hecho algo malo, o algo así."  
  
"¿Por qué crees que ella se comporta así contigo, Arnold?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss, tenía curiosidad sobre lo que pudiera contestar.  
  
Arnold sólo bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra, encontrándola de pronto muy interesante. Parecía estar poco dispuesto a hablar por un momento, pero después dijo, "Lo que pasa es, que yo nunca entendí realmente por qué hacía esas cosas, hasta que recientemente, cuando iban a demoler el vecindario hace dos meses, ¿recuerda?"  
  
La Dra. Bliss asintió, recordando todo el incidente con las Industrias Futuro y todo lo que vio en las noticias.  
  
"Bien, ¿qué fue lo que descubriste, Arnold?" Le preguntó.  
  
Arnold se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana, sus ojos parecían distantes mientras observaba la ciudad. Entonces respondió, en voz muy baja, "Helga me dijo... Me dijo que me amaba."  
  
La Dra. Bliss se alegró de que Arnold estuviera viendo por la ventana, porque no pudo controlar la gran sonrisa que apareció en su rostro al escuchar eso. '¡Así se hace Helga!' Pensó feliz. Helga finalmente tuvo el coraje de decirle a la persona que le importaba la verdad. Ese fue el primer paso en la dirección correcta para ella. La Dra. Bliss rápidamente recuperó la compostura, recordando quién se encontraba en la habitación con ella. Se dio cuenta de que aún quedaba un punto de vista ante eso. Aun cuando la siguiente pregunta era de suponerse, la Dra. Bliss nuevamente tenía curiosidad sobre la respuesta.  
  
"¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te dijo eso?"  
  
Arnold volteó a verla, después bajó la vista, nuevamente encontrando la alfombra muy interesante. "Bueno, la verdad es que realmente no tuve tiempo para pensarlo. En ese momento estábamos muy ocupados tratando de salvar el vecindario, todo sucedió muy rápido. Más tarde, cuando hubo tiempo, ambos estábamos muy avergonzados como para hablar al respecto, así que... bueno, nosotros como que acordamos que todo sucedió porque nos dejamos llevar por el momento y fingimos que eso en realidad nunca pasó..." Se detuvo por un momento, luego dijo, "...Pero yo sé que sí sucedió. Es decir, todo eso que me dijo acerca de los poemas y los altares, y ese beso que me dio..."  
  
"¿Disculpa?" La doctora Bliss lo interrumpió cortésmente, "¿Dijiste que ella... te besó?"  
  
Las mejillas de Arnold de repente se pusieron muy rojas y se frotó la nuca. "Um, sí. Justo después de decirme todo lo demás, ella me tomó de los brazos y me besó..." Se detuvo un momento, sus mejillas poniéndose más coloradas, "...por mucho tiempo."  
  
La Dra. Bliss comenzó a reírse ligeramente, al recrear esa imagen en su mente. Podía ver a Helga haciendo exactamente eso. Recordando cómo se desahogó su corazón, justamente ahí en su oficina, podía imaginarse a Helga diciéndole a un pasmado Arnold lo mucho que lo amaba para después sujetarlo y... bueno, ella sólo podía imaginar la mirada asombrada que seguramente apareció en el rostro de Arnold cuando ella lo besó.  
  
"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó Arnold confundido.  
  
La Dra. Bliss se encogió de hombros, "Bueno, recuerdo cómo actuaba Helga en la escuela. La imagen de ella haciendo algo como eso... es algo graciosa."  
  
Arnold frunció el ceño; sus ojos adquirieron una expresión de fastidio. "¿Sabe? Si hubiera querido que se burlaran de mí, simplemente le habría dicho a mi amigo Gerald."  
  
La Dra. Bliss negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. "Arnold, no me estoy riendo de ti, te lo prometo. Sólo que es extraña la imagen en mi mente, eso es todo. Helga parece una persona tan dura y tan fuerte en el exterior que pensar en ella haciendo algo tan apasionado es, bueno, realmente divertido."  
  
Entonces miró a Arnold un momento, se veía realmente confundido y otra vez estaba serio. "También me atrevería a asegurar que esto es muy confuso para ti, especialmente. Es decir, considerando todo lo que dices que te ha hecho."  
  
Arnold suspiró y asintió, "Sí, lo es."  
  
Caminó de regreso al diván y se sentó. Miró de nuevo al piso por un momento.  
  
"Desde que la conocí, todo lo que Helga ha hecho siempre es torturarme, ponerme apodos, insultarme o discutir conmigo... pero por alguna razón, aún cuando me hace enojar, en realidad nunca puedo permanecer molesto o estar resentido con ella."  
  
La Dra. Bliss asintió y anotó esto en su libreta. "¿Qué clase de cosas te ha hecho exactamente?"  
  
Arnold suspiró pesadamente, "Casi todos los días me lanza casi dos docenas de bolas de papel en clase, me lanza chorros de agua del bebedero, pone tachuelas en mi asiento, cosas así."  
  
"Simples travesuras de niños, ¿cosas de ese tipo?" Agregó la Dra. Bliss.  
  
Arnold asintió.  
  
"Suena como si ella te hubiera hecho pasar por muchas humillaciones."  
  
"Usted no sabe ni la mitad..." Dijo Arnold.  
  
*/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /  
  
Bueno, aquí está el final del tercer capítulo, es más largo que los otros. Espero que la historia les siga gustando. ^_^  
  
Sailor angel7: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te esté gustando ^_^ Espera el siguiente capítulo, prometo que se pondrá más interesante. 


	4. Capítulo 4

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, tampoco esta historia, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo. Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y la historia original "Arnold's Couch Confessions" es propiedad de DarthRoden.  
  
Nota: Olvidé mencionarlo en el capítulo anterior, pero esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amiga: Casandra. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu amistad. Sabes que te quiero mucho y ojalá te guste la historia.  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * /  
  
Arnold va al psiquiatra  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
Durante la siguiente media hora, se la pasó relatando una larga lista de otras travesuras y torturas de las que había sido sujeto a manos de su Archi-Némesis, Helga G. Pataki.  
  
Arnold le dijo a la Dra. Bliss casi todas las cosas más fastidiosas y humillantes que Helga le había hecho alguna vez.  
  
Le dijo acerca de la vez que Helga puso pegamento en su asiento, después había esparcido plumas en su trasero y le había gritado a toda la clase, "¡Miren! ¡Arnold es un ave!" La Dra. Bliss en realidad ya había escuchado esa de labios de la misma Helga en otra sesión, pero continuó asintiendo y anotando en su libreta. Él continuó listando una amplia variedad de travesuras infantiles que había tenido que soportar en el transcurso de su corta vida.  
  
La Dra. Bliss observó la lista y le dijo a Arnold, con algo de simpatía, "Wow, de verdad parece que Helga pone demasiada de su atención en molestarte a ti en particular."  
  
Arnold asintió, "Sí, realmente eso parece. Ella ha hecho mucho más que sólo meterse conmigo, me pone toda clase de apodos."  
  
"¿Cómo te llama exactamente, Arnold?"  
  
"Toda clase de cosas," respondió Arnold. "Melenudo, zopenco, cara de mono, cerebro de masa, cabeza de chorlito..." Arnold suspiró cansadamente, "Claro, su apodo favorito para mí es 'cabeza de balón'."  
  
La Dra. Bliss sonrió, ella ya sabía acerca de ese particular apodo.  
  
"Entonces dime, Arnold, ¿alguna vez has hablado acerca de este problema con Helga con alguien más?"  
  
"Bueno, he hablado sobre esto con mi abuelo," respondió Arnold.  
  
"¿Te ha dado alguna vez un consejo?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss.  
  
"Bueno... sí." Respondió Arnold pensativamente. "Me dijo que simplemente debo seguir mis instintos." Después agregó, "De hecho, ahora que recuerdo, él fue la primera persona que me insinuó que yo en realidad podría gustarle a Helga."  
  
"Bueno, parece que tu abuelo es un hombre muy sabio, Arnold." Observó la Dra. Bliss, sonriendo.  
  
Arnold sonrió débilmente, "Sí, algunas veces puede ser muy inteligente respecto a algunas cosas... pero la mayoría del tiempo, el único consejo que parece que puede darme es 'Nunca comas frambuesas'."  
  
La Dra. Bliss lo miró con una ceja levantada, una expresión de duda en el rostro.  
  
"No pregunte," dijo Arnold en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada.  
  
"¿Has hablado de la conducta de Helga hacia a ti con alguien más?"  
  
Arnold asintió, "Sí, con mi mejor amigo, Gerald. Él sigue diciéndome que debo tratar de enfrentarla y vengarme"  
  
"Ya veo," dijo la doctora Bliss escribiendo eso.  
  
La Dra. Bliss observó a Arnold un momento y le preguntó, curiosa, "¿Cómo reaccionas generalmente ante toda esta atención negativa por parte de Helga?"  
  
"Bueno, normalmente simplemente hago lo que siempre he hecho, sólo trato de ignorarla."  
  
"¿Normalmente?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss, alzando una ceja nuevamente.  
  
Arnold bajó la vista al suelo nuevamente, "Bueno... Ha habido un par de ocasiones en que me he defendido y contraatacado, como dice Gerald. Como hace unos meses, en el Día de los Inocentes."  
  
La Dra. Bliss, mirando la larga lista de bromas que Helga le había jugado a Arnold, se imaginó que el Día de los Inocentes debió haber sido lo máximo para ella.  
  
Arnold continuó. "Ella comenzó, prácticamente anunciando que yo iba a tener que estar preparado durante todo el día. Terminé con pudín en el trasero. Así que decidí ajustar cuentas..." Comenzó a explicarle a la Dra. Bliss cómo la caja que su abuelo le dio había dejado a Helga temporalmente ciega. "Después de que pasó eso, me sentí muy culpable y responsable por ella."  
  
La Dra. Bliss asintió, sonriendo ligeramente. "Continúa."  
  
Arnold le contó cómo Helga había fingido que seguía ciega mucho después y que más o menos lo convirtió en su sirviente, cargándola para cruzar la avenida dos veces y comprándole helado. Después le dijo acerca del baile del Día de los Inocentes y cómo Gerald descubrió que Helga estaba fingiendo estar ciega y cómo él y Gerald se vengaron de ella levantando la piscina debajo del piso del salón de baile y haciendo que Helga cayera en ella.  
  
La Dra. Bliss tuvo que contener otra risa, lo cual logró esta vez. "¿Cómo te sentiste cuando ajustaste cuentas con Helga por todo eso?"  
  
"Bueno, en ese momento me sentí muy bien... hasta que ella me jaló y me tiró dentro de la piscina."  
  
"¿Ella te tiró dentro de la piscina?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss, con curiosidad.  
  
"Cuando le dije que ya sabía que había fingido estar ciega, parecía que yo había ganado esa vez y entonces me pidió que la ayudara a salir de la piscina. Cuando tomé su mano, Helga me hizo caer en la piscina y dijo que había caído de nuevo."  
  
La Dra. Bliss le sonrió. "Fue muy amable de tu parte hacer todo eso por ella cuando creíste que estaba ciega y después tratar de ayudarla aún cuando ella ajustaría cuentas más tarde."  
  
"Sí, bueno, aunque ella me hizo todas esas cosas, yo lo comencé tratando de vengarme de ella en primer lugar. Ignoré lo que mis instintos me decían que hiciera."  
  
Arnold se recostó en el diván. "Hubo otra ocasión, hace algunos meses cuando tuvimos que hacer un trabajo juntos en clase y peleamos por una lata de pintura. Ella me lanzó la pintura en mi camisa, así que yo también le lancé un poco a ella."  
  
La Dra. Bliss asintió, tomando notas. "¿Y cómo te sentiste después de eso, Arnold?"  
  
"No me sentí muy bien. En lugar de ignorarla como debí haber hecho, me rebajé a su nivel y no actué diferente a ella." Suspiró profundamente. "Después de todos estos años, creo que ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto, pero de alguna forma, Helga se las arregla para encontrar otra manera de sacarme de quicio." Levantó su cabeza para mirar a la Dra. Bliss. "¿Por qué cree que pasa eso, Dra. Bliss?"  
  
La Dra. Bliss tenía una idea del por qué, pero no lo podía explicar. Principalmente porque Arnold no le creería y porque necesitaba escuchar más para estar segura de la conclusión que se estaba formando en su mente.  
  
A Arnold simplemente le dijo, "Bueno, Arnold, realmente no puedo darte una respuesta a tus sentimientos. Tú tienes que descubrirlos por ti mismo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es ayudarte a comprenderlos."  
  
Observó sus notas. "Dime algo Arnold. Tú mencionaste que Helga te ha molestado desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo exactamente ha estado sucediendo esto?"  
  
"Más o menos desde que tengo memoria," dijo Arnold mirando una grieta en el techo. Pareció estar pensando en algo por un momento y luego continuó. "Desde que la vi por primera vez en preescolar..."  
  
/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /  
  
Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo 4. En el próximo capítulo veremos desde el punto de vista de Arnold el primer día de clases en preescolar. Así que continúen leyendo, porque se pondrá más interesante. ^_^ ¡Ah! Y sigan mandando sus reviews, de verdad me hace muy feliz saber que la historia les está gustando.  
  
De verdad muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, así sí me dan ganas de seguir con el fic ^_^. Kokoro Yana: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, me alegra que te guste el fic. Bueno aquí tienes el otro capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.  
  
Avril-radcliffe: La verdad es que cualquiera se hubiera reído al imaginarse la escena de Helga, ella es bastante graciosa y uno de mis personajes favoritos. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo. Y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.  
  
Sailor angel7: Gracias por tus reviews. Bueno, respecto a lo de Arnold, creo que ya todos sabemos que él es un poco... em... lento para darse cuenta de algunas cosas, pero para eso está la Dra. Bliss. ^_~  
  
laniri: Gracias por tu opinión ^_^. No te preocupes, no creo que Helga le sea indiferente a Arnold, no del todo. Pero sigue leyendo para que sepas lo que opina el 'cabeza de balón.' Prometo subir el próximo capítulo pronto.  
  
brendaneko: Hola, gracias por tu review, espero que continúes leyendo la historia y que te siga gustando. ^_^ Bye!  
  
Leiro: Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. La verdad es que no tengo nada qué hacer por eso actualizo tan rápido... No, no es cierto, es que en periodo de exámenes no nos dejan tarea así que lo único que tengo que hacer es estudiar y actualizar el fic. ^_^ Espero que continúes pronto con tu historia, ya quiero saber qué va a pasar.  
  
YaShi-mgj: Bueno, aquí tienes el 4º capítulo, a mí también me dio mucha risa el detalle de Curly y el anillo lol. Supongo que no podíamos esperar menos de él ¿no crees? Espero que la historia te siga gustando. Muchas gracias por tu review. 


	5. Capítulo 5

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, tampoco esta historia, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo. Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y la historia original "Arnold's Couch Confessions" es propiedad de DarthRoden.  
  
Nota: Olvidé mencionarlo en el capítulo anterior, pero esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amiga: Casandra. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu amistad. Sabes que te quiero mucho y ojalá te guste la historia.  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * /  
  
Arnold va al psiquiatra  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
La mente de Arnold regresó a aquel fatídico día, seis años atrás.  
  
Tenía tres años, estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto del Packard de su abuelo, camino a su primer día de clases en preescolar. Estaba lloviendo, así que Arnold llevaba puesto su impermeable amarillo y botas de goma, su paraguas estaba a su lado en el asiento.  
  
Estaba muy nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría si no les agradaba a los otros niños? ¿Qué pasaría si no podía hacer amigos?  
  
Su abuelo Phil notó la expresión preocupada en su rostro mientras Arnold miraba la lluvia a través de la ventana.  
  
"No tienes por qué preocuparte, Hombre Pequeño, te encantará ir a la escuela." Le dijo Phil, sonriendo. "Vas a conocer a muchos otros niños de tu edad."  
  
"Pero, ¿y si no les agrado, Abuelo?" Preguntó Arnold nervioso. "¿Y si no hago amigos?"  
  
"Oh, seguramente los harás, Arnold." Dijo Phil, tratando de tranquilizar a su pequeño nieto. "Recuerdo mi primer día de escuela. Yo también estaba nervioso, pero logré hacer amigos. Incluso conocí a mi mejor amigo, Jimmy Kafka el primer día. Así que quién sabe, tal vez conozcas a tu mejor amigo ahí y a otros que serán tus amigos para toda la vida."  
  
Arnold volteó a ver a su abuelo con curiosidad, "¿Qué sucedió con tu amigo Jimmy Kafka, Abuelo?"  
  
Phil pareció pensarlo durante un segundo, luego frunció el ceño ligeramente. "¿Sabes? Realmente no estoy seguro. No he hablado con ese viejo fósil en años."  
  
Arnold suspiró, su abuelo parecía tener buenas intenciones en ocasiones.  
  
El Packard se estacionó junto a la escuela. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros.  
  
El abuelo de Arnold salió del auto y le abrió la puerta. "Nos vemos después, Hombre Pequeño. Diviértete."  
  
Arnold salió del auto. Estaba realmente nervioso.  
  
De repente, algo de color rosa que alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo, llamó su atención.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y vio a una niña pequeña, de su edad, rubia, con coletas y un gran moño rosa en su cabello, caminando hacia el edificio. Fue su moño rosa lo primero que notó de ella, hacía juego con la ropa rosa y blanca que vestía. No llevaba abrigo y estaba empapada y llena de barro debido a la lluvia. Caminaba agachada y parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos.  
  
Otra cosa que llamó la atención de Arnold fue que la niña se veía muy triste.  
  
A Arnold no le gustaba ver a nadie triste, así que caminó hacia ella y abrió su paraguas por encima de la cabeza de la niña. A pesar del hecho de que ya estaba mojada, esperó que eso pudiera alegrarla.  
  
La niña dejó de caminar de repente y volteó a verlo. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban llenos de sorpresa y confusión.  
  
"Hola," dijo Arnold, esperando hacer amigos. Luego agregó, sonriendo, "Lindo moño."  
  
"¿Huh?" Preguntó la niña. Parecía como si nunca en su vida hubiera escuchado un cumplido.  
  
Arnold caminó con ella hasta la entrada, debajo de su paraguas. "Me gusta tu moño, porque es rosa como tu ropa." Le dijo, sonriendo.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la entrada, donde estaba seco, Arnold cerró su paraguas y entró en el vestíbulo para quitarse su impermeable y botas mojados. Se dio la vuelta y vio que la niña con el bonito moño rosa aún estaba afuera, sonriéndole a través del cristal de la puerta. Él no era lo suficientemente grande como para leer la expresión en su cara, pero se alegró de que estuviera sonriendo ahora.  
  
Arnold fue hacia la puerta y la abrió para ella. "¿Vas a entrar?"  
  
La niña no habló, sólo parpadeó, asintió y entró.  
  
'Tal vez es tímida.' pensó Arnold. Extendió su mano hacia la niña empapada.  
  
"Soy Arnold," le dijo sonriendo. "¿Cómo te llamas?"  
  
"H-Helga," tartamudeó, suavemente. Después agregó, sonriendo, "Helga G. Pataki."  
  
"Gusto en conocerte, Helga." Dijo y se dio la vuelta para encontrar a su maestra de preescolar. Él no vio a Helga observar su mano, ni oyó el suave y cariñoso suspiro que escapó de sus labios.  
  
Más tarde, ese día, Arnold se sintió mucho mejor.  
  
Acababa de hacer muchos nuevos amigos en su clase, incluyendo a un niño muy agradable con el cabello oscuro y verdaderamente alto llamado Gerald Johanssen. Ellos incluso inventaron un especial y amistoso apretón de manos.  
  
Se sentó en una mesa con Gerald, mientras la clase disfrutaba el recreo, en el cual recibieron galletas con jugo o leche, ya fuera con chocolate o natural.  
  
Arnold miró la mesa de al lado y vio a Helga, la pequeña niña que había conocido en la mañana, sentada sola cerca del borde de la mesa. Él sonrió, al ver que ella parecía mucho más feliz que en la mañana.  
  
Estaba pensando en el hecho de que la niña estaba sola y preguntándose si ella también haría nuevos amigos cuando vio a un niño más grande tomar su plato con galletas y devorarlas rápidamente, burlándose de ella mientras lo hacía. Pudo ver que Helga se veía como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar.  
  
Arnold observó su propio plato, entonces se levantó, lo tomó y lo llevó hasta donde estaba ella. Podía ver las lágrimas comenzando a caer por sus mejillas pálidas mientras caminaba hacia ella. Entonces Helga volteó y lo observó con aquellos enormes ojos azules, los cuales estaban ahora llorosos y ligeramente rojos. Lo observó de nuevo con una mirada de completa confusión, preguntándose por qué estaba ahí. Él le extendió el plato con galletas.  
  
"¿Quieres las mías?" Le preguntó simplemente, sonriendo.  
  
Helga no habló, sólo asintió y tomó el plato, sorprendida de que alguien pudiera estimarla tanto como para portarse tan amable.  
  
Arnold caminó de regreso hasta Gerald, pero no sin antes volverse y despedirse de Helga, sonriendo mientras la veía comenzar a sonreír de nuevo, su cara se veía realmente agradable y simpática. De alguna forma el sólo verla sonreír también lo hizo a él sentirse bien en el fondo. Arnold realmente no sabía por qué, simplemente pasó.  
  
Se sentó al lado de Gerald, quien lo miró sorprendido. "¿Por qué hiciste eso, amigo?"  
  
Arnold sólo se encogió de hombros. "No me gusta ver a nadie triste. Sólo hice lo correcto, Gerald."  
  
Bajó la vista un momento, pensando que esa no era toda la verdad. Helga era la primera niña que había conocido y realmente quería ser su amigo. Él podía ver lo sola que estaba y quería que supiera que no tenía que estarlo.  
  
Arnold volteó a ver a Gerald, estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien que invitara a Helga a sentarse con ellos, cuando escuchó risas viniendo de la otra mesa.  
  
Casi media docena de niños se estaban burlando o señalando a Helga, quien sólo los miraba, aturdida. Ella volteó a ver a Arnold un momento y él vio la expresión herida y temerosa de su rostro. Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué se estaban burlando de ella? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho mal?  
  
Entonces, para su asombro, y también para el asombro de los niños que habían estado burlándose de ella, Helga atacó al niño que le había robado sus galletas y lo empujó fuerte haciendo que se cayera de su silla. Se paró delante de él, frunciendo el ceño con enojo en lo que antes era su rostro simpático y gritó, "¡Deja de reírte, niño gordo o te las verás con 'Betsy' y... y 'Los Cinco Vengadores'!"  
  
"¡¿Q-quién y los cinco qué?!" Preguntó el niño, ahora ya no se veía tan amenazador como antes.  
  
Helga respondió extendiendo sus puños. "¡Mis puños, estúpido! ¡Son sus nombres!"  
  
El gran torpe no pareció entenderlo. "E-espera, espera... ¿tus puños tienen nombres? ¡Ahhh, estoy confundido!" Tomó ambos lados de su cabeza, como si su cerebro estuviera a punto de explotar.  
  
Entonces ella lo golpeó en su gran estómago y se dirigió hasta el centro del salón, chocando contra unos bloques con los que estaba jugando una pequeña niña japonesa.  
  
"¡Yo estoy a cargo aquí!, ¿entendido?" Helga frunció el ceño, observándolos, como retándolos a discutir el punto.  
  
Los otros niños sólo asintieron, demasiado sorprendidos para discutir... y demasiado asustados como para tratar de hacerlo.  
  
Arnold aún seguía sorprendido por lo que había pasado. Helga, la pequeña, tímida y agradable niña de hace unos momentos fue de repente reemplazada por esta malvada, enojona y ceñuda abusona.  
  
Se acercó a ella. "¿Helga?"  
  
Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Arnold, de repente él vio a la agradable Helga de hace unos momentos mirándolo sorprendida. "¡¿Arnold!?"  
  
Después volteó a ver a los otros niños, todos estaban observando esta pequeña conversación, aún sorprendidos, ahora todavía más de este pequeño niño audaz que se atrevía a acercarse a ella. Notando que los demás la estaban viendo, Helga rápidamente sacudió la cabeza. Ahora Helga, la abusona, estaba observándolo con el ceño fruncido, molesta. "¿Qué quieres?"  
  
"¿Helga, qué pasó? ¿Qué sucede contigo?" Arnold alargó una mano y la colocó en el antebrazo de Helga, para confortarla.  
  
Ella la observó por una milésima de segundo, parpadeó, y luego jaló el brazo para soltarlo de Arnold. "¡Hey! ¿¡Quién dijo que podías tocarme, fenómeno!?"  
  
Arnold no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Él trató de hablar con ella, de comprender. No podía creer que esta abusona fuera realmente ella. Él quería entender qué estaba mal, quería ser su amigo...  
  
Pero entonces ella dijo algo que cambiaría eso.  
  
"Y de todas formas a ti qué te importa, tú..." parecía estar buscando el insulto correcto, "... tú... ¡'cabeza de balón'!"  
  
Arnold la miró, parpadeando, demasiado aturdido por el comentario como para hablar.  
  
El niño gordo de antes ahora comenzó a burlarse de él. "¡'Cabeza de balón'! ¡Ah-ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja!"  
  
Ahora todos los demás niños, menos Gerald, comenzaron a burlarse también.  
  
Arnold se sentía muy mal de que estuvieran burlándose así de él, pero cuando volvió a ver a Helga, vio algo que lo hirió profundamente. Ella le estaba sonriendo, pero no en la forma afectuosa, amigable en que sonríe un amigo.  
  
Era una sonrisa fría, como si disfrutara siendo malvada. Ella había visto cuánto lo habían herido sus palabras, ¡y en realidad estaba sonriendo por eso!  
  
De repente, una emoción extraña despertó en Arnold... furia. ¿Qué había estado pensando? ¡Ella no era para nada agradable, era una abusona malvada! ¡Le gustaba burlarse de la gente y ponerles apodos!  
  
Él se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella, molesto, y herido.  
  
Como se dio la vuelta, Arnold nunca vio la expresión que apareció en el rostro de Helga. Nunca vio el arrepentimiento ni la pena que sentía al tratarlo tan mal. Tampoco escuchó, por encima de las burlas de los demás, su suave voz susurrando, "Lo lamento, Arnold."  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /  
  
Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando el fic. En este capítulo me encanta el cabeza de balón, es muy tierno y considerado a pesar de tener tan sólo 3 años, espero que también les haya gustado el capítulo ^_^ Muchas gracias a quienes me han mandado reviews, eso significa que la historia les gusta y eso me hace feliz a mí. Continúen leyendo.  
  
Yashi: Nuevamente lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos T_T, pero para compensarte esta vez he decidido subir dos capítulos. ^_^ ¡Qué bien que ya comenzaste a leer la historia en inglés! Espero estar traduciéndola lo más parecida posible. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Besos.  
  
Avril-radcliffe: Qué buen que el fic te está gustando, ¿sabes? A veces es difícil esto de la traducción sobre todo por tantas palabras raras inventadas por los americanos, pero hago todo lo posible para que se entienda. Muchas gracias por tu opinión. ^_^  
  
Laniri: Sí, al parecer Arnold le pone demasiada atención a Helga aunque él mismo no se da cuenta de eso ¿verdad?... Ja, yo pensé que actualizaba demasiado pronto pero no te preocupes intentaré hacerlo más seguido, o como esta vez, subir dos capítulos... Aunque también podría portarme cruel y dejar de actualizar por mucho tiempo para dejarlos en suspenso... jaja, no es cierto. Por lo de las frambuesas, la verdad no sé, pero si Phil lo dice debe ser por algo. ^_^ 


	6. Capítulo 6

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, tampoco esta historia, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo. Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y la historia original "Arnold's Couch Confessions" es propiedad de DarthRoden.  
  
Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amiga: Casandra. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu amistad. Sabes que te quiero mucho y ojalá te guste la historia.  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * /  
  
Arnold va al psiquiatra  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
El flash back de Arnold terminó.  
  
La Dra. Bliss tomó otro sorbo de su té caliente mientras miraba a Arnold, quien tenía la vista fija en el techo, sus ojos humedeciéndose por el recuerdo tan doloroso.  
  
Ella no pudo evitar compadecerse de Arnold por todo lo que había pasado. Aunque apenas había comenzado a conocer a Arnold ese día, la Dra. Bliss se dio cuenta de que era un niño muy amable y sensible. Pudo ver cuánto podían afectarlo las constantes torturas e insultos de Helga.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, pensó en Helga, quien nunca había tenido mucho del apoyo o atención de su familia, pocos amigos cercanos de los cuales hablar, y quien había pasado toda su vida reprimiendo o escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos. La Dra. Bliss sabía que Helga sólo estaba asustada, que por dentro ella realmente era una persona muy amable y sensible, probablemente no muy diferente de Arnold. Deseó poder decirle a Arnold todo eso, explicarle los temores de Helga, hacerle saber por qué lo amaba...  
  
Pero sabía que no podía. Aún si pudiera romper su juramento profesional, era Helga quien tenía que explicarle todo eso. Todo lo que la Dra. Bliss podía hacer era ayudar a Arnold a descubrir sus propios sentimientos.  
  
Arnold habló de nuevo, su voz se elevó un poco con inquietud.  
  
"Toda mi vida, todo lo que ella ha hecho es gritarme, ponerme apodos, molestarme y más que nada torturarme siempre que tiene oportunidad de hacerlo... y luego, luego me dice que ella... ¿Que ella me ama? ¿¡Después de todo eso!?"  
  
La Dra. Bliss se puso de pie, caminó hacia el diván y se sentó, poniendo suavemente una mano sobre el hombro de Arnold.  
  
"Arnold, tranquilízate," le dijo dulcemente. "Sé que todo esto es confuso y que tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto. Nadie debe pasar por todo lo que has tenido que soportar."  
  
Arnold se sentó al lado de la Dra. Bliss y suspiró profundamente, respirando para calmarse.  
  
La Dra. Bliss pensó por un momento, después le hizo a Arnold una pregunta muy seria.  
  
"Arnold, ¿alguna vez Helga te ha hecho daño físicamente?"  
  
Él lo pensó un momento, luego dijo, "Ella me ha empujado algunas veces, pero eso es todo."  
  
"¿Alguna vez te ha golpeado?"  
  
Arnold pareció estar pensando bastante al respecto, entonces su rostro cambió ligeramente al comprender algo.  
  
"No... Quiero decir, bueno, ella me ha amenazado muchas veces con hacerlo, pero no recuerdo que ella me haya golpeado alguna vez."  
  
La Dra. Bliss sonrió. Ella no pensó que ese fuera el caso.  
  
"Hay algo más, Dra. Bliss," le dijo Arnold mirando sus zapatos.  
  
"¿Qué es Arnold?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss, nuevamente con curiosidad.  
  
Arnold se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana de nuevo. La luz del sol parecía haber cambiado un poco desde que había entrado en la oficina. Ahora se veía más entrada la tarde.  
  
"Es sólo que... bueno, aunque Helga me ha hecho muchas cosas malas durante todos estos años, en el fondo, aún cuando he estado disgustado, o enojado... normalmente sólo fastidiado, nunca puedo ignorarla totalmente. No sé por qué, pero de alguna forma, ella siempre logra confundirme."  
  
La Dra. Bliss pensó en eso por un momento, entonces le dijo, "Bueno, parece que aún tienes algunas cuestiones sin resolver respecto a Helga."  
  
"Supongo," dijo Arnold, sonaba verdaderamente agotado. Ese era el motivo por el que estaba ahí en primer lugar, porque Helga sencillamente lo confundía.  
  
"Tú mencionaste hace unos momentos que aún cuando Helga te hace esas cosas malvadas, de alguna forma tú nunca puedes estar molesto con ella por mucho tiempo." Dijo la Dra. Bliss observando sus notas.  
  
"Sí, y eso es lo que más me confunde," explicó Arnold. "Quiero decir, claro que ella puede ser bastante molesta, incluso realmente mala algunas veces, pero otras... ella puede cambiar e incluso ser agradable."  
  
La Dra. Bliss sonrió. "¿De verdad? Cuéntame algunas de esas ocasiones."  
  
'Esto podría ser muy interesante', pensó.  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *  
  
Lo sé, lo sé... Otro minicapítulo y además como que lo dejé en suspenso lo siento, es para que continúen leyendo... Prometo actualizar pronto y subir un nuevo capítulo más largo.  
  
Besos! 


	7. Capítulo 7

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, tampoco esta historia, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo. Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y la historia original "Arnold's Couch Confessions" es propiedad de DarthRoden.  
  
Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amiga: Casandra. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu amistad. Sabes que te quiero mucho y ojalá te guste la historia.  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * /  
  
Arnold va al psiquiatra Capítulo 7  
  
Arnold se sentó junto a la ventana. Pareció estar pensando algunas cosas durante un momento, entonces comenzó.  
  
"En una ocasión, perdí mi gorra y Helga la encontró," dijo simplemente.  
  
"¿De verdad?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss.  
  
Arnold asintió, quitándose la pequeña gorra azul de su cabeza ovalada y observándola.  
  
"Verá, he tenido esta gorra desde que tengo memoria. Mis padres me la dieron cuando era muy pequeño..." Su voz se apagó. La Dra. Bliss lo observó. "Verá, es uno de los únicos recuerdos verdaderos que tengo de mis padres."  
  
Arnold suspiró y desvió la mirada tristemente.  
  
La Dra. Bliss pensó que seguramente Arnold tenía otro problema sin resolver, pero decidió no hablar sobre eso. Un problema a la vez.  
  
"Continúa, Arnold."  
  
"Bueno, mis padres han estado desaparecidos desde que yo tenía casi dos años y desde entonces mi gorra es la única cosa que recuerdo que ellos me hayan dado, es como si hubiera estado conmigo todo este tiempo, como si fuera parte de mí. Cuando la perdí, sentí como si hubiera perdido una parte importante de mí."  
  
Entonces volteó a ver a la Dra. Bliss, con una extraña expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera estudiando su reacción ante lo último que había dicho, y preguntó indeciso, "¿Eso tiene sentido para usted, Dra. Bliss, o piensa que suena extraño que piense de esa forma?"  
  
La Dra. Bliss sonrió, tratando de no reírse esta vez, sabiendo que a Arnold no le agradaría.  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza. "Para nada, Arnold. De hecho, cuando era pequeña, solía tener una muñeca llamada Lori que llevaba conmigo a dondequiera que iba. Lori me daba seguridad. En una ocasión la perdí y me sentí muy mal. Sentí como si hubiera perdido a mi mejor amiga, porque la tenía desde que era una bebé, como tu gorra. Pero la encontré después ese mismo día y continué llevándola conmigo hasta que cumplí diez años. Ella permaneció en mi habitación durante toda mi adolescencia, y ¿sabes, Arnold?, aún la tengo en casa, en uno de mis estantes."  
  
La Dra. Bliss sabía que contarles a sus pacientes sobre su propio pasado los ayudaba a sentirse más cómodos. Eso también la ayudaba a ella algunas veces.  
  
"¿En serio?" Preguntó Arnold, sorprendido.  
  
Ella asintió, sonriéndole alegremente. "Lo que me dijiste tiene mucho sentido para mí, Arnold."  
  
Arnold sonrió, sintiéndose mejor de nuevo, entonces continuó con su historia. "Bueno, cuando perdí mi gorra, me sentí muy mal; había decidido que nunca volvería a salir de mi habitación... ni siquiera por helado."  
  
La Dra. Bliss se rió ligeramente ante eso. Eso era algo muy grave, para un niño.  
  
"Gerald logró hacerme salir y me ayudó a sentirme un poco mejor, aunque yo aún extrañaba mi gorra. Como sea, me encontré con Helga en la parada del autobús... literalmente; di vuelta en la esquina y choqué con ella." Arnold sonrió un momento. "Ella tenía mi gorra. Estaba tan feliz que, de hecho la abracé... um, por mucho tiempo. No pude evitarlo, estaba muy feliz."  
  
"¿Cómo respondió Helga cuando la abrazaste?"  
  
"Ella me dejó abrazarla por un momento, después me empujó y me dijo '¡toma tu estúpida gorra y aléjate de mí!'" Respondió Arnold, sonriendo ante el recuerdo.  
  
La Dra. Bliss asintió mientras anotaba otra cosa en su libreta. Eso sonaba como algo que Helga diría para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ese abrazo probablemente era un sueño hecho realidad para ella, pensó la psiquiatra sonriendo.  
  
"¿Qué más ha hecho Helga por ti?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss.  
  
Arnold pensó de nuevo, balanceando las piernas desde el asiento.  
  
"Bueno, una vez, recuerdo que consiguió convencer a su papá para que diera dinero a la clase para crear un carro alegórico para el Desfile Anual del Día de la Ciudad. El carro fue mi diseño y era muy bueno, pero la escuela no podía brindarnos el apoyo para construirlo. Así que Helga le pidió a su papá que patrocinara nuestro carro en el desfile y él accedió. Cuando me lo dijo, estaba muy sorprendido de que ella hubiera pasado por tantos problemas. Realmente me asombró. Estaba tan emocionado que yo..." Se detuvo.  
  
La Dra. Bliss levantó la vista de su libreta nuevamente, cuando lo escuchó detenerse. "¿Tú...?"  
  
"...La abracé de nuevo," respondió Arnold en voz baja, con un poco de sorpresa en su voz. "Yo casi me olvido de eso."  
  
La Dra. Bliss sonrió, cubriendo su boca con la libreta para impedir que Arnold lo notara cuando volteó a verla.  
  
La psicóloga infantil hizo una observación.  
  
"Es muy interesante, que muestres esa clase de afecto, aún cuando estés sorprendido, a alguien que te ha tratado tan mal en tantas ocasiones."  
  
"Sí," dijo Arnold mirando una de las paredes y encontrando muy interesante una de las pinturas de Edward Hooper que tenía la Dra. Bliss. "Sin embargo... aún no estoy muy seguro del por qué."  
  
La Dra. Bliss se sorprendió. Ella pensaba que a esas alturas la respuesta a eso sería algo obvio para Arnold.  
  
Continuó con la sesión. "¿Ha habido otras ocasiones en que abrazaras a Helga por cualquier razón?"  
  
Arnold pensó en un incidente que había ocurrido un par de meses atrás.  
  
"Bueno, la abracé una vez, después de que tuve una pesadilla."  
  
"¿De verdad?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss sonriendo, en realidad con mucha curiosidad por escuchar esa historia. "Cuéntame sobre eso, Arnold."  
  
"Es... una larga historia. Es sobre mi primo Arnie y otra niña que conozco, llamada Lila. Verá, mi primo Arnie vive a las afueras de la ciudad. Él es algo así como... bueno, excéntrico. Se supone que yo tenía que visitarlo un día, así que decidí ir a decirles a todos mis amigos y compañeros que iría. Fui al Campo Gerald... ya sabe, el terreno vacío en la calle Vine..."  
  
La Dra. Bliss tomó notas de la historia de Arnold. Arnold le estaba contando acerca de este vívido sueño acerca de que visitaba a su primo, y que conocía a varios grupos de amigos que se parecían a sus amigos y compañeros, excepto por algunas diferencias, como la novia de su primo, "Lulú", quien era exactamente igual a su amiga Lila, sólo que se comportaba totalmente diferente.  
  
La Dra. Bliss notó que Arnold parecía estar enamorado de esta niña Lila e hizo una nota en su libreta para discutirlo después.  
  
Arnold continuó relatando su sueño, le contó cómo "Lulú" continuaba mostrándole su afecto en una forma muy atrevida, con la que muchos niños de 9 años se sentirían incómodos. Él estaba ahora en el punto en su sueño en el que "Lulú" intentó besarlo en el cine.  
  
"...Así que me salí para alejarme de Lulú, y entonces..." Arnold se detuvo de nuevo.  
  
La Dra. Bliss tenía curiosidad sobre la expresión que apareció en el rostro de Arnold. Era la segunda vez que él se detenía en sus explicaciones, con una expresión en su cara como si se hubiera encontrado con algo que parecía confundirlo. Parecía estar pensando detenidamente.  
  
Finalmente, continuó con torpeza. "Ahí estaba Helga... bueno, no Helga, sino una Helga diferente, una agradable. Me refiero a que se veía exactamente igual a Helga, es decir... excepto por esa sonrisa..." su voz se apagó, una expresión atontada apareció en el rostro de Arnold. "Cuando la vi, no pude evitar sentirme..." se detuvo de nuevo, sacudió su cabeza de balón, como si tratara de despejarse y ponerse serio de nuevo, "... sentirme extraño."  
  
La Dra. Bliss notó esta nueva conducta con una amplia sonrisa y pensó, '¡Ah, ahora sí vamos por buen camino!'  
  
"¿Cómo era ella en tu sueño, Arnold?" Preguntó, aún sonriendo, esperando a ver lo que Arnold le diría y cómo lo diría. La Dra. Bliss tenía una sospecha.  
  
"Ella estaba sentada en la banqueta, simplemente mirando la luna y recitando algo de poesía, como si fuera una soñadora o algo así. Eran cosas muy profundas. Ella era tan..." Arnold se detuvo una vez más, sin terminar la explicación. La misma pequeña sonrisa atontada apareció en su rostro por segunda vez.  
  
La Dra. Bliss sabía que había algo más que él no estaba diciendo, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por lo que él le había dicho, porque ella sabía acerca de ese otro lado de Helga que nadie más veía. De alguna forma, Arnold podía ver ese lado de Helga, la parte de ella con tanta imaginación y sentimientos, en un nivel inconsciente, en sus propios sueños.  
  
Y en cuanto a lo que Arnold pensaba acerca de ese lado de ella, bueno, si la sonrisa en su rostro era algún indicio...  
  
Arnold continuó de nuevo con la historia. "Ella se nos unió a Arnie, a Lulú y a mí. Vimos una película y después fuimos a un paseo en una carreta de paja por el pueblo. Realmente nos divertimos, hasta que..." Su voz se apagó de nuevo, sólo que ahora Arnold tenía una expresión de decepción en su rostro. "En el sueño, ella me dijo que nunca antes se había divertido tanto con un chico. Yo pensé que se refería a mí, pero en vez de eso, se refería a mi primo Arnie. Estaba sorprendido... y decepcionado... entonces el sueño se volvió muy extraño al final y me desperté. La primera cosa que hice fue ir a buscar a mis amigos..." Se detuvo y agregó, sonrojándose ligeramente, "Yo, como que, olvidé cambiarme mi pijama primero."  
  
La Dra. Bliss trató de no reírse ante eso.  
  
Arnold continuó, "Fui directo al Campo Gerald y los encontré a todos ahí. Yo aún me preguntaba si no seguía soñando. Hablé con Helga primero. Me di cuenta de que estaba realmente despierto cuando ella actuó como ella misma..., bueno, como normalmente actúa... y estaba tan feliz que... bueno, ya sabe."  
  
"La abrazaste durante mucho tiempo," dijo la Dra. Bliss, sonriéndole.  
  
Arnold asintió, sonriendo, con las mejillas un poco rojas.  
  
"Ya veo," dijo la Dra. Bliss asintiendo, escribiendo eso junto a sus otras notas. "¿Has tenido algunos otros sueños sobre Helga, Arnold?"  
  
Arnold pareció un poco incómodo con esa pregunta, bajó la vista al suelo, encontrando la alfombra de la oficina muy interesante.  
  
La Dra. Bliss tomó eso como un sí.  
  
Arnold suspiró, "Bueno, tuve otro sueño sobre ella..." parecía poco dispuesto a continuar con el resto, pero lo dijo después de un momento "...y en él, estábamos casados."  
  
La Dra. Bliss alzó una ceja; una expresión ligeramente atónita apareció en su rostro. "¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué soñaste eso, Arnold?"  
  
"Todo comenzó con Rhonda, otra niña de mi clase, que hizo uno de esos juegos de origami que predicen con quién te vas a casar."  
  
"Ah, sí, un 'cootie catcher' (realmente no supe cómo traducir eso)," dijo la Dra. Bliss, haciendo un comentario.  
  
Arnold volteó a verla, con una expresión de duda en el rostro. "¿Cootie Catcher?"  
  
La Dra. Bliss se rió un poco, "Oh, así es como algunos niños lo llaman." Arnold sonrió ligeramente. "Continúa, Arnold. ¿Qué sucedió?"  
  
"Bueno, Rhonda me preguntó si quería probarlo. Al principio no quería, pero entonces ella dijo que podía terminar escogiendo a Lila..."  
  
'Lila de nuevo', prensó la Dra. Bliss haciendo una nota mental, anotándolo después en su libreta.  
  
Arnold continuó con su historia, "...Como sea, Gerald ayudó a Rhonda a convencerme, ella me hizo algunas preguntas y revisó los resultados. Terminé con Helga."  
  
La Dra. Bliss lo miró, "Apuesto que eso te sorprendió." Podía imaginarse la expresión en su rostro, al escuchar que terminaría casándose con una abusona que lo molestaba y le ponía apodos.  
  
Arnold asintió, "Claro que sí. Gerald pensó que era gracioso. Le pregunté a Rhonda si podía hacer la prueba de nuevo, ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero continuaba terminando con Helga, una y otra vez."  
  
La Dra. Bliss levantó una mano para detener a Arnold. Entonces preguntó, "¿Como cuántas veces hiciste la prueba exactamente?"  
  
Arnold pareció incómodo, y respondió evitando el contacto visual. "Bueno, um... ciento diez veces."  
  
La Dra. Bliss parpadeó y preguntó, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para ocultar la diversión de su voz, "¿Y terminaste con ella todas las veces?" 'Vaya', pensó, divertida, 'Los dioses de la ironía debieron haberse divertido como locos en esa ocasión.'  
  
Arnold asintió, sonriendo débilmente. Se veía exactamente como Helga cuando la Dra. Bliss le preguntó si su altar lo había hecho realmente con goma de mascar usada. El parecido era tan extraño que la Dra. Bliss casi pierde la compostura. Arnold no la estaba viendo en ese momento, así que ella apenas logró poner su cara serena de nuevo.  
  
Arnold se puso de pie junto a la ventana y continuó hablando acerca de su otro sueño sobre Helga.  
  
"Me fui a casa, bastante extrañado por todo eso. No pude sacarlo de mi cabeza en toda la tarde y me quedé dormido y tuve ese sueño..."  
  
Él le relató cómo Helga lo había engañado para que se casara con ella, y cómo habían tenido que vivir en la casa de Helga con sus padres y él había tenido que trabajar mientras ella no hacía otra cosa que comer comida chatarra y holgazanear por toda la casa. Después le dijo acerca de cómo "la cigüeña" les había llevado unos bebés y él tenía que cuidar de ellos.  
  
"Wow, Arnold, eso suena como si hubiera sido una verdadera pesadilla," comentó la Dra. Bliss, observando las notas que había hecho, la historia aún en su mente.  
  
Arnold asintió, "Sí, fue horrible... así fue, hasta casi al final del sueño, entonces como que se volvió bueno."  
  
La Dra. Bliss levantó la vista de sus notas, sorprendida. "¿En serio?"  
  
Arnold asintió, una ligera expresión de confusión apareció en su rostro. "Esa es la parte extraña. Al final del sueño, Helga y yo comenzamos a discutir y le dije que yo en verdad no creía que ella fuera tan mala como actuaba. No recuerdo por qué, pero le dije que en el fondo, ella era inteligente y tenía sentimientos y yo quería que admitiera que ella realmente no era tan mala."  
  
La Dra. Bliss parpadeó al escuchar eso, y después sonrió ligeramente para ella misma.  
  
Arnold continuó, "Entonces, Helga se volvió realmente muy agradable y admitió que no me odiaba y que yo tal vez le agradaba un poco."  
  
"¿Luego qué sucedió?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss con curiosidad, ansiosa de escucharlo.  
  
"Mi alarma me despertó," dijo Arnold.  
  
"Oh," dijo la Dra. Bliss decepcionada. Entonces observó las notas que llevaba hasta ese momento y sonrió de nuevo. "Hum, interesante," dijo haciendo una observación.  
  
Arnold la miró. "¿Huh? ¿Qué es interesante, Dra. Bliss?"  
  
"Bueno, me gustaría escuchar más antes de que pueda decirlo, pero creo que sé cuál es el problema, Arnold." Dijo la psiquiatra, tomando otro sorbo de té.  
  
La Dra. Bliss observó de nuevo sus notas. "Ahora cuéntame acerca de esta otra niña, Lila."  
  
*/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *  
  
Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo. Este capítulo ya es más largo que los demás y a decir verdad me gustó mucho cómo quedó, sobre todo porque como dijo la Dra. Bliss: Ya vamos por buen camino y como que Arnold se está dando cuenta de... algo. Aunque debo admitir que estoy frustrada porque el capítulo en el que Arnold sueña que él y Helga se casan no lo he visto T-T y me muero de ganas de verlo, pero bueno me conformo con las reseñas y las fotos que me he encontrado en algunas páginas. Bueno, como ya se imaginarán en el próximo capítulo Arnold va a hablar de Lila y toda la situación de que sólo le gusta pero no le gusta-gusta. Continúen leyendo ^_^  
  
barbara-chan: Qué bueno que te está gustando la historia, gracias por dejar tu opinión. Como ves cada vez se pone mejor así que espero que no dejes de leer. Besos!  
  
candy: Gracias por tu opinión, de verdad me hace muy feliz que les esté gustando el fic, así me dan ganas de actualizar más rápido, bueno aquí tienes el capítulo 7. Pronto subiré el nuevo capítulo ^_^  
  
Avril-radcliffe: Hola, bueno sí, este fic realmente no ha salido de mí, hay que darle el crédito a DarthRoden quien fue el que escribió esta historia en un principio, pero me gustó tanto que le pedí permiso para poder traducirla y publicarla en ff.net. Tal vez algún día escriba mi propia historia, sólo necesito algo de inspiración ^_^ ¿Entonces crees que a Arnold podría gustarle Helga? Bueno, en este capítulo te pudiste dar una idea de lo que piensa realmente sobre ella, de verdad que la Dra. Bliss le saca cada cosa... Pero bueno, continúa leyendo. Besos!  
  
Laniri: Gracias, a decir verdad tenía dudas sobre cómo había quedado el capítulo 5 porque me pareció que Arnold se veía demasiado maduro como para tener 3 años, pero de hecho él siempre ha sido bastante maduro para su edad. Además de que tiene muy buen corazón y por eso quería ser amigo de Helga, ¡es tan lindo! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Prometo actualizar pronto. Bye!  
  
Deina-Black: Gracias, en verdad me esfuerzo mucho porque la traducción se entienda ya que, bueno, con tantas palabras raras en inglés es un poco difícil ('cootie catcher' por ejemplo, ¿qué rayos es eso?) Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando la historia. ^_^ Bye!  
  
Sailor angel7: ¡Qué bien que te gustó el capítulo del kinder! Ya van dos votos a favor ¡yuju!... Qué bueno que les gustó, de hecho también es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, junto con este que espero que también te haya gustado. No dejes de leer ^_^  
  
Mimi Star: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, hago mi mayor esfuerzo y la recompensa es que a ustedes les gusta. Gracias por leer la historia. 


	8. Capítulo 8

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, tampoco esta historia, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo. Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y la historia original "Arnold's Couch Confessions" es propiedad de DarthRoden.  
  
Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amiga: Casandra. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu amistad. Sabes que te quiero mucho y ojalá te guste la historia.  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * /  
  
Arnold va al psiquiatra Capítulo 8  
  
"Bueno, Lila es otra niña de la clase del Sr. Simmons. Ella se mudó aquí hace tiempo, vivía en el pueblo, y al principio no le agradaba ninguna de las otras chicas, incluso le hicieron muchas bromas desagradables... Creo que fue Helga quien tuvo la idea, o tal vez Rhonda... pero finalmente hicieron las paces con ella, la recompensaron por lo que le habían hecho y la aceptaron. Ella le agrada a todos los chicos del 4º grado; es sofisticada y amable, muy intuitiva, bonita, popular..." Arnold se dio cuenta de que se estaba pasando. "...um, sabe a lo que me refiero, ¿o no Dra. Bliss?"  
  
La Dra. Bliss asintió. Recordaba haber visto a Lila en el salón del Sr. Simmons y en los pasillos en sus usuales visitas a la escuela los Martes y Jueves. Ella podía darse cuenta por qué a todos los chicos de 4º grado, incluso a una edad tan insegura, les agradaba su extrovertida dulzura y su aparentemente bondadosa actitud.  
  
Y lo más importante, la Dra. Bliss se podía dar una idea de por qué Arnold estaba enamorado de ella.  
  
Arnold continuó, "Al principio, sólo me gustaba, pero no me... ya sabe, gustaba-gustaba. Pero un día, alguien escribió 'Arnold ama a Lila' con tiza en una pared y todos pensaron que yo lo había escrito, incluyendo a Lila. Ella quería pasar más tiempo conmigo, conocerme mejor. Traté de decirle en ese momento que ella no me gustaba-gustaba, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos, así que estuve de acuerdo con eso. Más tarde, ya no pude mantenerme callado. Le dije la verdad. Ella se sintió herida por eso y yo me sentí muy mal por haber herido sus sentimientos de esa forma. Después recordé todas las cosas que habíamos hecho Lila y yo juntos, como pareja, y entonces me di cuenta de que sí me gustaba-gustaba. Entonces le pedí que nos encontráramos en el parque y se lo dije... pero ella me contestó que lo estuvo pensando y me dijo que yo realmente no le gustaba-gustaba, sólo le gustaba. Acordamos que sólo seríamos buenos amigos."  
  
'¡Ouch!', pensó la Dra. Bliss, 'Rechazado a los 9 años.'  
  
"Apuesto a que eso te lastimó mucho, ¿no Arnold?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss comprensivamente.  
  
Arnold suspiró pesadamente, el dolor de ese momento aún permanecía en su memoria. "Sí, así fue. Después de que Lila se fue me sentí muy mal, entonces Helga..." Se detuvo, abriendo mucho los ojos, como si de repente hubiera recordado algo que había olvidado por completo.  
  
"¿Qué hizo Helga?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss notando su reacción.  
  
"Ella habló conmigo," dijo, sorprendido por las palabras que salieron de su boca. Entonces Arnold explicó, "Ella se cayó de un árbol, me dijo que estaba haciendo ejercicio y que no había podido evitar escuchar. Hablamos sobre eso y Helga en realidad me escuchó y me ayudó a sentirme mejor. Incluso caminé de regreso a casa con ella después de eso." Entonces Arnold sonrió, y después se rió un poco para sí mismo, feliz, la primera vez que había hecho eso desde que llegó a la oficina de la Dra. Bliss. "No puedo creer que casi me olvido de eso."  
  
Observando la sonrisa en el rostro de Arnold y escuchando lo que acababa de decir, la Dra. Bliss pensó con felicidad, '¡Por fin, más progresos!'  
  
"Entonces, ¿qué pasó contigo y con Lila?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss. "¿Aún son amigos?"  
  
Arnold asintió despacio, suspirando mientras lo hacía. "Quedamos como buenos amigos, pero aún así, yo quería empezar a gustarle-gustarle. Esperaba que de alguna forma ella pudiera cambiar su forma de pensar de nuevo y comenzara a interesarse en mí como antes."  
  
Arnold volteó de nuevo para ver a través de la ventana.  
  
"Recuerdo una ocasión en la que mi primo Arnie vino a visitarme. Todo se volvió un desastre. Arnie conoció a Lila... y por alguna extraña razón, Lila terminó enamorándose de él en lugar de mí."  
  
La Dra. Bliss observó con ventaja desde su silla que ese recuerdo en particular no era uno de los favoritos de Arnold.  
  
"Supongo que eso te hizo sentir muy celoso, ¿verdad?" Preguntó pensativamente.  
  
Arnold asintió. "Sí, eso realmente no tenía ningún sentido para mí en ese momento. Lila me dijo que sentía que Arnie era esa persona 'tan especial' que estaba buscando... pero Arnie es casi igual a mí, sólo que... bueno..." Arnold buscó la palabra correcta, pero al no encontrarla simplemente dijo "...extraño. ¿Y aún así ella se enamoró de él y no de mí?" Su voz tenía un tono de pena y confusión.  
  
"¿Qué pasó con Lila y Arnie?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss tomando más notas.  
  
"Bueno, yo estaba en el autobús pensando sobre eso y Helga..." de nuevo, Arnold se detuvo y una expresión de confusión apareció en su rostro ovalado.  
  
"¿Qué hizo Helga esta vez Arnold?"  
  
Arnold volteó para verla a la cara. Parecía estar repasando el recuerdo en su mente, como estudiando algo raro e inesperado. Entonces respondió despacio, con la voz llena de asombro y confusión, "Ella... ella habló conmigo de nuevo. Como... como si fuéramos buenos amigos." Parpadeó como si no pudiera creer que esas palabras hubieran salido realmente de su boca.  
  
La Dra. Bliss sonrió de nuevo. "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Arnold?"  
  
"Bueno, ella me dijo cómo a las chicas algunas veces les gustan los chicos que las ignoran. Entonces ella sugirió que si yo fingía estar realmente interesado en alguien más, tal vez Lila se podía poner celosa y dejaría a Arnie. Así que fingí que realmente me gustaba Helga."  
  
La Dra. Bliss trató de no reírse ante lo que ella se imaginaba que venía. "¿Qué fue lo que ustedes dos hicieron para tratar de darle celos a Lila?"  
  
Arnold lo pensó por un momento, entonces una pequeña sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro. La Dra. Bliss miró con curiosidad al pequeño niño con cabeza de balón. Arnold respondió, "Bueno, nosotros hicimos toda clase de cosas que hacen las parejas cada vez que Lila y Arnie se acercaban. En las escaleras de la escuela, ella me hizo cepillarle el cabello. En el autobús me hizo darle un masaje en los pies, y una vez en la librería me hizo compartir con ella la misma goma de mascar."  
  
Esas imágenes llenaron la mente de la Dra. Bliss y la hicieron reírse un poco, pero Arnold no la escuchó, en lugar de eso, él comenzó a reír un poco para luego romper en carcajadas.  
  
"¿Qué es tan graciosos, Arnold?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss, con un poco de diversión en su voz.  
  
Arnold caminó hasta el diván, sonriendo y se sentó. "Ahora que sé que ella... me ama... yo supongo que realmente no hizo eso para poner celosa a Lila, sino... sino para estar cerca de mí por un tiempo." Arnold se sonrojó un poco, como cuando estaba hablando de la Helga de sus sueños.  
  
La Dra. Bliss sonrió, feliz de ver esa reacción en él, pero algo curiosa al respecto. "Pero, ¿por qué eso es tan gracioso?"  
  
Arnold comenzó a reír de nuevo y respondió, "P-porque al final, Arnie y Lila nos vieron y Arnie dejó a Lila..." se veía como si estuviera luchando para no romper en carcajadas de nuevo "... y se enamoró de Helga."  
  
Bueno, eso fue demasiado por Arnold. Comenzó a carcajearse, cayendo hacia atrás en el diván y agarrando su estómago.  
  
"Ya veo," dijo la Dra. Bliss con normalidad. Profesional, como siempre. "Arnold, ¿me disculpas un momento?"  
  
Salió de su oficina, escuchando la risa de Arnold a través de la puerta por unos momentos, hasta que estuvo fuera del alcance de su oído. Logró llegar al baño de mujeres justo antes de que ella también estallara en carcajadas. Se sintió muy bien al poder reír finalmente. Se rió hasta que comenzaron a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas.  
  
Mientras se lavaba la cara para asegurarse de que no se notara que se había estado riendo, La Dra. Bliss comenzó a recordar todo lo que había visto en la conducta de Arnold cuando le contó acerca de todas las cosas que había pasado con Helga.  
  
Arnold y Helga de verdad parecían haber pasado por muchas desgracias juntos para dos niños que se supone que eran archi-enemigos. Le parecía como si Arnold, ahora que sabía que Helga lo amaba, pudiera empezar a ver la verdadera razón para su conducta hacia él. Como si tuviera la pieza final de un rompecabezas que no había podido completar. Hablar sobre eso finalmente, parecía estarle haciendo mucho bien a Arnold.  
  
Recordó la historia del sueño sobre su primo, donde Helga se había comportado mucho más como ella misma. Ella recordó la forma en la que Arnold se detenía, la expresión en su rostro. En pocas palabras, se preguntó si Arnold en verdad podía ver ese otro lado de Helga, el lado de ella en el que no era una abusona, ¿podría verlo ahora más claro que antes? 'Me pregunto qué más logrará descubrir si lo hace.'  
  
* / * / * / * / * /* /* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / */ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / *  
  
Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando el fic, lamento haber tardado tanto, he tenido muchas cosas qué hacer y no me alcanzaba el tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que continúen leyendo la historia. ^_^  
  
laniri: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, me alegra que continúes leyendo y que la historia te siga gustando. A mí también me cae muy bien la Dra. Bliss porque está haciendo que Arnold se dé cuenta de muchas cosas ^_^. También quería agradecerte tu apoyo, te prometo que en cuanto se me ocurra una buena idea para un fic lo escribiré y lo publicaré, el otro día como que me estaba inspirando pero gracias a mi hermanito se me fue toda la inspiración y ya no sé cómo continuar mi historia, esperemos que el bloqueo mental no me dure mucho. Bye!  
  
Mariandre Salazar: Hola, gracias por darme tu opinión. Ojalá que este capítulo también te haya gustado y que continúes leyendo. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por lo que digan tus amigos y primos, yo tengo 17 años, casi dieciocho y me siguen gustando muchas caricaturas (creo que este fic es prueba de ello), no creo que tenga nada de malo ^_^  
  
Sailor angel7: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, es mi favorito! Creo que mientras más avanza la historia, Arnold se va dando cuenta de todas las veces que Helga lo ha ayudado, la Dra. Bliss está haciendo un buen trabajo. Muchas gracias por seguir dejando reviews ^_^, a mí también me da mucho gusto cada vez que recibo uno nuevo, eso significa que les gusta la historia. Prometo que ya no me tardaré tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo. Bye! 


	9. Capítulo 9

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, tampoco esta historia, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo. Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y la historia original "Arnold's Couch Confessions" es propiedad de DarthRoden.  
  
Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amiga: Casandra. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu amistad. Sabes que te quiero mucho y ojalá te guste la historia.  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * /  
  
Arnold va al psiquiatra Capítulo 9  
  
Después de revisar que su cara no estuviera roja por haberse reído, la Dra. Bliss regresó a su oficina y abrió lentamente la puerta. Arnold estaba recostado en el sofá, observando el techo, con una sonrisa pensativa en su rostro, una mirada soñadora en sus ojos, como si estuviera concentrado en algo muy importante.  
  
Comenzó a hablar antes de que la Dra. Bliss le preguntara en qué estaba pensando.  
  
"Mientras más lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que ha habido muchas ocasiones en que Helga ha estado ahí para mí cuando he pasado por algún mal momento, tratando de ser mi amiga. Supongo que a veces me olvido de esas ocasiones, especialmente cuando actúa en forma malvada y tiene esa expresión molesta todo el tiempo. Yo veo ese lado de ella todos los días. Lo he hecho desde que la conocí... pero aún así, siempre he creído que hay mucho más en ella que sólo eso."  
  
Los ojos de la Dra. Bliss se abrieron mucho cuando escuchó eso, pero él no estaba viéndola, en lugar de eso, su mente regresó mucho tiempo atrás. De regreso a aquel fatídico primer día en preescolar.  
  
Arnold (de 3 años) ya no estaba teniendo un muy buen primer día de clases en preescolar.  
  
Por supuesto, ya había logrado una muy buena amistad con Gerald, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Helga, la primera niña que había conocido. La primera niña de la que él había querido ser amigo, sin ninguna razón en especial.  
  
'¿Qué le sucedió?' Pensó Arnold, muy confundido. Ella parecía muy agradable antes, tímida, incluso un poco asustada de todos, pero agradable y normal. Entonces, así de repente era como si se hubiera convertido en alguien más. Una persona completamente diferente. Una abusona.  
  
Todo el día, él observó a Helga empujando a todos los otros niños, gritando y frunciendo el ceño, amenazando con golpearlos si la molestaban o no hacían lo que ella decía.  
  
Ella era peor con él, y eso era demasiado para Arnold. Lo molestaba, se burlaba de su nariz, sus orejas, su cabello... y continuaba llamándolo "cabeza de balón."  
  
Eso hacía enojar a Arnold. Todo lo que él había hecho era tratar de ser amable con ella, de ser su amigo. A él realmente le había agradado desde que la vio por primera vez en la lluvia, su lindo moño rosa, y esos enormes ojos azules. Trató de concentrarse en eso, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo lo hacía enojar y lo herido que se había sentido cuando ella le ponía apodos y lo molestaba.  
  
De repente, Arnold escuchó risas que provenían del otro lado del salón de preescolar. Vio hacia allá y vio a Harold, el mismo niño grande de antes, junto con otros dos niños, uno alto con la nariz larga, llamado Stinky, y otro bajo, que usaba una gorra, llamado Sid, todos reunidos alrededor de la pequeña niña oriental que jugaba con los cubos. Los cubos estaban regados por todas partes y la niña estaba llorando débilmente mientras los tres niños estaban delante de ella burlándose.  
  
Arnold se molestó de nuevo. Ya había tenido suficientes abusones por un día.  
  
Estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a detenerlos, aunque él era mucho más pequeño que Harold y Stinky y no tenía absolutamente ni idea de lo que haría, cuando alguien se le adelantó a los puñetazos.  
  
¡Literalmente!  
  
Helga se acercó a zancadas hasta los tres niños y, usando un tablero de damas de cartón, golpeó a Harold, el más grande de los tres, en la nariz, con un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo.  
  
Arnold se encogió al escuchar el sonido que hizo el tablero al golpear la nariz de Harold.  
  
Helga se paró delante de Harold, su sombra cubriéndolo, frunciendo el entrecejo y levantando a 'Betsy' y 'Los cinco vengadores' en una pose de pelea.  
  
"¡Hey! ¿Por qué no ustedes, tres perdedores, se meten con alguien de su tamaño?" Gritó, enfrentando valientemente a los tres niños. Aún cuando ellos eran más grandes que ella; si ellos intimidaban a Helga de alguna forma, ella no lo demostró.  
  
Harold comenzó a llorar escandalosamente, agarrando su ahora hinchada y roja nariz y gritando, "¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! ¡¡¡Mami!!!" Echó a correr, Stinky y Sid detrás de él, mirando sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Helga no pudiera perseguirlos y hacerles quién sabe qué cosa.  
  
Helga sonrió triunfante, en forma traviesa.  
  
La pequeña niña oriental se levantó y abrazó a Helga con fuerza. "Oh, ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!"  
  
Helga la empujó y se apartó, "Sí, sí. ¡Deja de llorar como bebé!" Entonces observó a la pequeña niña y sonrió, "No te preocupes, esos bobos no te molestarán de nuevo. ¡No mientras yo esté cerca!" Levantó a 'Betsy' y le sonrió.  
  
"¿Cómo te llamas, niña?" Preguntó Helga, con sorprendente compasión en su voz.  
  
La niña japonesa parpadeó, después respondió sumisamente, "Phoebe."  
  
Helga pasó un brazo alrededor de ella. "Bueno, Pheebs, quédate conmigo y no dejaré que nadie más te moleste otra vez."  
  
Phoebe miró a Helga con una gran sonrisa, se había formado un fuerte lazo de amistad.  
  
Arnold miró todo con una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. 'Tal vez yo tenía razón sobre ella la primera vez. Tal vez Helga no es realmente tan mala como parece. Tal vez, sólo tal vez,' pensó, 'aquella agradable y tímida niña que vi antes aún está en algún lugar, debajo de esa expresión molesta.'  
  
Mientras se preguntaba esas cosas y observaba a Helga y su nueva mejor amiga conversando juntas al otro lado del salón, Arnold sonrió y se hizo una promesa silenciosa a él mismo. Él trataría de ser agradable con ella, de ser su amigo. Él estaría ahí para ella, cuando Helga se sintiera mal, incluso si ella no parecía apreciarlo.  
  
Aún cuando él no lo sabía en ese momento, sintió una conexión realmente muy fuerte con Helga. Cualquiera que saliera en defensa de alguien más débil de esa forma, tenía que ser bueno en el fondo. Helga, merecía una oportunidad para probarlo, y él siempre buscaría esa oportunidad.  
  
'Tal vez un día', pensó Arnold, 'volveré a ver a esa niña agradable, tímida y normal que realmente me agradó antes.' Sonrió para sí mismo. 'Ella era algo linda.'  
  
/ * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * /* /* /* / * /* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /  
  
Aquí termina este capítulo, ojalá que les haya gustado. Parece que Arnold está empezando a darse cuenta de todas las cosas agradables que Helga ha hecho, eso es lindo. ¿Qué otras cosas descubrirá?... Espero que sigan leyendo para que se enteren ^_^  
  
Sailor angel7: Me alegra que la historia te diga gustando, te aseguro que se pondrá todavía mejor así que no dejes de leer ^_^ Bye!  
  
Mariandre: Muchas gracias por tu opinión. A mí también ya me parecía justo que Arnold se diera cuenta de todas las veces que Helga ha estado apoyándolo, la Dra. Bliss está logrando su cometido. Ojalá que la historia te siga gustando y continúes leyendo. Bye! ^_^ 


	10. Capítulo 10

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, tampoco esta historia, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo. Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y la historia original "Arnold's Couch Confessions" es propiedad de DarthRoden.  
  
Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amiga: Casandra. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu amistad. Sabes que te quiero mucho y ojalá te guste la historia.  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * /  
  
Arnold va al psiquiatra  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
El segundo flash back de Arnold terminó.  
  
Él parpadeó ante este recuerdo que había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo, y que había escogido ese momento, de entre tantos otros, para resurgir desde lo más profundo de su mente. Entonces, pensó en todos los otros recuerdos que había comentado con la Dra. Bliss.  
  
"Wow, supongo... supongo que había olvidado todas las cosas agradables que Helga ha hecho." Dijo Arnold finalmente, observando a la Dra. Bliss quien estaba sentada en su silla sosteniendo su taza de té y tomando un poco, con una extraña sonrisa en su amable rostro.  
  
Ella miró a Arnold y dijo, "Bueno Arnold, hay un dicho: 'Cuando haces bien, nadie lo recuerda, pero cuando haces mal, nadie lo olvida'."  
  
Arnold pareció pensar en eso por un momento, luego asintió lentamente, la comprensión reflejándose en su rostro. "¿Sabe Dra. Bliss? Creo que tiene razón." Se sentó en el diván y volteó a verla. "Helga ha hecho muchas cosas bastante malas y egoístas, y algunas veces yo sólo veo ese lado de ella, así que olvido que ella ha hecho algunas cosas muy agradables también. Probablemente no lo olvidaría si ella pudiera actuar de forma agradable y normal, como sé que puede hacerlo, pero ella continúa con esa actitud molesta todo el tiempo." Suspiró profundamente.  
  
La Dra. Bliss estudió a Arnold cuidadosamente antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta. "¿Por qué piensas que ella actúa así Arnold?"  
  
Arnold la miró y dijo, "Bueno, algunas veces me molesto tanto con ella que realmente no pienso en eso, pero otras veces, cuando tengo tiempo para pensarlo, creo que ella sólo hace esas cosas algunas veces para encubrir sus propios temores e inseguridades."  
  
La Dra. Bliss se levantó para ir por algo más de té caliente de la tetera que estaba en la mesa, mientras daba la vuelta, sonrió ante esa respuesta. Cuando volteó para verlo de nuevo, estaba seria.  
  
"¿De verdad? ¿Qué clase de inseguridades crees que tiene?"  
  
Arnold bajó la vista, y pensó al respecto, "Bueno, algunas veces le doy consejos cuando se ve muy triste. En verdad no soy muy cercano a Helga como para comprenderla realmente, pero no creo que su familia la aprecie en la forma que deberían..."  
  
¡Crash!  
  
Esta vez, Arnold no fue interrumpido en su explicación por sus propios pensamientos, sino por el sonido de la Dra. Bliss tirando su taza y su platillo, derramando el té caliente sobre la mesa, afortunadamente no sobre ella misma. Su taza resistió la caída, pero el platillo se hizo pedazos al impactarse contra el suelo. Arnold no podía ver el rostro de la Dra. Bliss, pero sus ojos se habían abierto un poco.  
  
"¡¿Dra. Bliss, se encuentra bien?!" Preguntó Arnold, levantándose de prisa.  
  
La Dra. Bliss miró a Arnold y asintió. "Solo me distraje un poco. Algunas veces creo que preparo este té demasiado caliente." Ella fingió una sonrisa. La verdad era que la suposición de Arnold estaba tan cerca de la verdad que la tomó por sorpresa. No podía creerlo. Nuevamente se encontraba sorprendida por este pequeño niño con cabeza de balón. Se repuso y le pidió a Arnold que siguiera con la explicación.  
  
Arnold lo hizo mientras la ayudaba a recoger los pedazos del platillo y los ponía en la basura. "Bueno, su papá, Big Bob Pataki no es una persona muy agradable en ocasiones. Algunas veces lo he escuchado confundirla con su hermana mayor Olga, o sólo ignorarla completamente... una vez mi abuelo chocó accidentalmente contra Big Bob en un estacionamiento, y para decidir quién pagaría los daños, él retó a mi abuelo a un juego de golf. Yo fui el caddi de mi abuelo y Helga de su papá."  
  
Arnold se detuvo, poniendo los pedazos del platillo en la basura.  
  
"Gracias, Arnold," dijo la Dra. Bliss amablemente, dirigiéndole a Arnold una sonrisa afectuosa que lo hizo sonreír en respuesta.  
  
Él regresó al diván y se sentó. La Dra. Bliss también regresó a su silla. "Continúa Arnold, ¿qué pasó después?"  
  
Arnold continuó, "Recuerdo que Big Bob golpeó accidentalmente a Helga en la cabeza con su pelota de golf. Ella estaba aturdida..." se detuvo otra vez brevemente, parpadeando, "...estaba aturdida y dijo algo sobre mis ojos, luego, repentinamente volvió a ser ella misma."  
  
"Entonces, ¿estabas preocupado por Helga?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss sonriéndole en forma extraña.  
  
"Um, bueno... sí lo estaba," dijo, sintiendo sus mejillas ponerse un poco coloradas. "Quería asegurarme de que no estaba herida..." entonces su rostro adquirió una expresión muy triste, incluso un poco molesta. "...pero su papá no estaba nada preocupado por ella. Recuerdo que estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que ella le había hecho fallar el tiro por ponerse en su camino."  
  
La Dra. Bliss asintió tristemente. Eso sonaba exactamente como algunas de las cosas que Helga le había dicho antes acerca de su papá.  
  
Arnold continuó, "Todo lo que le preocupa es él mismo, ni siquiera le pone atención la mayoría del tiempo. Recuerdo otra ocasión, Helga y yo estábamos en un concurso de deletreo. El premio eran $500.00 y Big Bob trató de sobornarme para que perdiera el concurso porque tenía miedo de perder localizadores por la promesa que hizo en un comercial. Él ni siquiera confió lo suficiente en ella como para dejarla ganar el concurso por sí sola." Arnold sonaba realmente triste cuando dijo eso.  
  
Nuevamente la Dra. Bliss no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la reacción de Arnold ante todas estas revelaciones. Pensó brevemente en cómo habría reaccionado Helga si supiera que él estaba diciendo esas cosas. Sonrió divertida. Ella probablemente se hubiera puesto a bailar por toda la habitación y diría otro de sus emotivos discursos acerca de lo amable, considerado y comprensivo que era su pequeño héroe con cabeza de balón y suspirado largamente al final.  
  
"¿Qué hay sobre la mamá de Helga? ¿Ella tampoco le pone atención?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta a esa pregunta.  
  
Arnold negó con la cabeza tristemente, "Pasa casi lo mismo con la mamá de Helga," dijo, acostando a mitad del diván, sus piernas colgando a un lado, observando el mismo punto en el techo.  
  
"Quiero decir, ella no le grita a Helga, ni nada de eso, pero algunas veces... bueno, ella parece realmente muy deprimida y olvidadiza." Arnold se detuvo de nuevo.  
  
Esta vez, cuando Arnold no continuó, la Dra. Bliss lo observó y notó que tenía una expresión verdaderamente triste en su rostro, sus ojos se veían muy tristes. Entonces él dijo, "El otro día, en la cafetería de la escuela, Helga se sentó con Phoebe en la mesa de siempre. La vi mirar en su lonchera y noté que se veía muy molesta y... y decepcionada. Su mamá había olvidado hacerle el almuerzo de nuevo."  
  
La Dra. Bliss asintió tristemente al escuchar eso. "¿Eso ocurre con frecuencia?" Preguntó, de nuevo sabiendo la respuesta.  
  
Arnold asintió de nuevo, lentamente. "Algunas veces la mamá de Helga, se equivoca y le pone papel de baño o una lata de aceite para automóvil, o algo así." Él sonrió por un momento, confundiendo a la Dra. Bliss, hasta que volteó a verla y le explicó, "Una vez, Helga encontró una lata de crema para afeitar en su lonchera y se la cambió a Harold por una barra de Mr. Fuggie. Le dijo que era crema batida." Arnold comenzó a reír ante eso.  
  
La psiquiatra sonrió un poco, ya conocía esa historia por su primera sesión con Helga. Además, la Dra. Bliss pensó que era realmente bueno que Arnold pudiera ver el sentido del humor de Helga y encontrarlo divertido.  
  
"Su hermana Olga es un poco diferente, pero no mucho mejor," dijo Arnold. "Ella es superdotada y tiene cientos de premios y trofeos. Es una leyenda en la Pública 118. Realmente no creo que sea su culpa que los padres de Helga le pongan más atención, pero no sé si Olga realmente haya notado cuánto, toda la atención que le ponen, hace que descuiden a Helga."  
  
La Dra. Bliss estudió a Arnold con mucho interés. Él verdaderamente parecía entender parte de las cosas por las que Helga había tenido que pasar en su casa.  
  
Ella ofreció una observación de su parte, "Tal vez Helga siente eso porque sus padres no le ponen mucha atención en casa, ella simplemente siente que no la quieren." Observó la reacción de Arnold ante aquella suposición.  
  
Arnold observó a la Dra. Bliss y parpadeó, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente mientras pensaba en eso.  
  
"Yo realmente nunca había pensado en eso antes," dijo, sentándose de nuevo. Entonces ofreció algo de sus propios pensamientos, "Tal vez Helga se comporta tan dura en el exterior, porque en el fondo tiene miedo de que la gente no se fije en ella o no la acepte. Tal vez ella..." Arnold miró por la ventana y dijo, en voz realmente muy baja, "Tal vez, ella sólo se siente... sola."  
  
La Dra. Bliss se levantó, controlando el impulso de caminar hasta Arnold, abrazarlo fuerte y decirle, "¡Así se hace, Arnold!" En vez de eso, ella simplemente sonrió y asintió, contenta de que Arnold hubiera comprendido todo tan bien  
  
/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /  
  
Hola, aquí está el décimo capítulo. Me encantó que Arnold al fin entienda por qué Helga se comporta de la forma en que lo hace, tal vez eso le ayude a descubrir más cosas ¿verdad? Nuevamente disculpen que me haya tardado un poco en actualizar, últimamente me he sentido algo desanimada, espero que se me pase pronto. Continúen leyendo, el próximo capítulo se pondrá interesante. ^_^  
  
Sailor angel7: Hola, qué bueno que el fic te sigue gustando. Aún no termino de escribir la historia que tenía en mente (y eso que es una historia corta), ojalá que pronto se me pase el bloqueo de escritor y me regrese la inspiración. Espero subir el próximo capítulo más rápido, no dejes de leer. ^_^  
  
Laniri: Amiga, muchas gracias por seguir dejando reviews, ojalá que este capítulo también te haya gustado porque Arnold sigue dándose cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de Helga, yo también siempre he pensado que ellos dos son la pareja perfecta, lástima que el cabeza de balón no se dé cuenta de eso, pero bueno... Por lo de mi historia, espero terminarla pronto, aún me faltan algunos detalles y sigo sin inspiración, a ver si un día de estos regresa a mí y puedo volver a escribir. Pero mientras tanto, espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando la historia. Bye!  
  
Arabella-G-Potter-Black: Hola, me alegra que te guste la historia, nuevamente prometo actualizar más rápido. Por lo visto te gusta Harry Potter, a mí igual, ya estoy leyendo el quinto libro, aunque me parece una exageración que sea casi de 900 páginas, ya me imagino cómo van a estar los otros dos. ^_^  
  
Mariandre Salazar: Bueno aquí está el capítulo 10, ojalá que te haya gustado, Arnold sigue sorprendiéndose a él mismo cuando descubre esas cosas acerca de Helga, ojalá que termine descubriendo más cosas, acerca de él mismo. Ojalá que no dejes de leer el fic, subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo. Bye ^_^ 


	11. Capítulo 11

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, tampoco esta historia, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo. Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y la historia original "Arnold's Couch Confessions" es propiedad de DarthRoden.  
  
Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amiga: Casandra. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu amistad. Sabes que te quiero mucho y ojalá te guste la historia.  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * /  
  
Arnold va al psiquiatra  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
La Dra. Bliss caminó hacia Arnold y puso una mano en su hombro.  
  
"¿Las cosas están comenzando a tener sentido para ti, Arnold?" Le preguntó dulcemente.  
  
Entonces Arnold se levantó, caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia fuera, el sol ya estaba casi completamente oculto. Las luces en las calles y en las casas comenzaban a encenderse. Él simplemente se quedó ahí parado, observando las luces un momento. La Dra. Bliss sabía que él estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y decidió esperar y dejar que continuara.  
  
Ella sabía que tenía mucho qué pensar.  
  
Arnold estaba de hecho pensando muy seriamente en muchas cosas que habían pasado entre él y Helga, muchos recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza de balón.  
  
Pensó en todas las veces que Helga lo había molestado y le había puesto apodos, todas las bromas desagradables, torturas, las bolas de papel... todas las cosas malas que ella le había hecho.  
  
Aún así, sin embargo, todas esas cosas ya no parecían molestarle.  
  
Ahora, aquellos recuerdos estaban mezclados con otros; Helga jugando béisbol con él y los demás en el Campo Gerald, Helga pasando el rato con él y los chicos cuando le enseñaban a Lorenzo cómo ser un niño, Helga salvándolo de la inundación en el invernadero, ella salvándolo de Harold justo antes de que lo golpeara, ambos buscando el verdadero significado del Día de Acción de Gracias juntos y llevándose bien mientras lo hacían...  
  
Arnold comenzó a sonreír mientras más recuerdos, cosas que había olvidado antes, regresaban hoy a él; Helga advirtiéndole sobre Summer en la playa y luego los dos construyendo juntos el castillo de arena ganador, Arnold hablando con Patty y diciéndole que Helga no era tan mala en el fondo, los dos cuidando un huevo durante un fin de semana, él ayudando a Helga cuando tenía amnesia, la versión crecida de Helga en su sueño cuando pensó que ellos dos terminarían casándose, Helga y él sonriéndose el uno al otro después de que escaparon de la inundación en el invernadero, ambos sentados alrededor de una fogata con el Abuelo, Gerald y Phoebe en un campamento, asando malvaviscos y cuando los suyos terminaron pegándose, ambos bailando juntos en el baile del Día de los Inocentes (ella en realidad bailaba tango muy bien, pensó por un momento, sonriendo), Helga utilizando un disfraz de Lila en la fiesta de Rhonda, los dos nuevamente llevándose bien, ambos actuando como Romeo y Julieta en la obra escolar...  
  
Por último, Helga en la azotea del edificio de Industrias Futuro, vistiendo su disfraz de "Voz ronca", confesándole su amor y admiración por él, para después sujetarlo y besarlo por mucho tiempo... entonces , después de haber salvado el vecindario, ambos compartiendo ese incómodo momento, sonriendo y moviéndose nerviosamente, fingiendo que todo pasó porque se dejaron llevar por el momento...  
  
Finalmente, Arnold llegó a una conclusión, preguntándose cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido como para no haberlo notado antes...  
  
Él habló tranquilamente en voz alta, la Dra. Bliss escuchaba a la expectativa detrás de él.  
  
"Tal vez Helga realmente me ama. Tal vez ella escondió sus sentimientos todo este tiempo por que tenía vergüenza o miedo de decírmelo..."  
  
Detrás de él, la Dra. Bliss tenía una gran sonrisa, tratando de hacer que lo que deseaba ocurriera, mientras pensaba '¡Vamos Arnold! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!'  
  
"...Tal vez simplemente es difícil para ella confiar en alguien o mostrar sus sentimientos porque ha recibido muy poco amor y atención por parte de su familia, así que los esconde de todos... de mí en particular porque..." parpadeó, humedeciendo sus ojos, "... porque tal vez tiene miedo de que quizá yo no la ame."  
  
La Dra. Bliss lo observó atentamente. Como él estaba volteado hacia la ventana, ella no podía ver su rostro desde donde estaba, pero la forma en que se escuchó cuando dijo eso... Ella sabía lo que tenía que preguntar después, aunque se sentía poco dispuesta a preguntarlo. Había un hueco en su estómago del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. 'Esto debe ser exactamente lo que siente Helga cuando está cerca de él,' pensó. Pero sabía que necesitaba preguntarlo.  
  
Lentamente, en un tono amable y tranquilo, la Dra. Bliss le hizo a Arnold la pregunta más importante de todas, "¿Tú amas a Helga, Arnold?"  
  
/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / */ * / */ * / * / * / * /* /* / * / * / * / * / * / * / *  
  
Este capítulo quedó demasiado corto, pero es para mantener el suspenso... ¡Por fin! La pregunta que todos estaban esperando, ¿qué contestará Arnold? Espero que sigan leyendo ^_^  
  
Arabella-G-Potter-Black: Me alegra que te siga gustando la historia, ¿cómo viste este capítulo? Ojalá también te haya gustado. Continúa leyendo. ^_^  
  
Laniri: Hola, espero que este capítulo, a pesar de ser tan corto, te haya gustado. A mí la verdad me gustó mucho, Arnold es muy tierno y ¡por fin! Se dio cuenta de que Helga siempre lo ha amado. Prometo subir pronto el siguiente capítulo para ver la respuesta de Arnold, ¿tú qué crees que conteste? No dejes de leer. Bye!  
  
Sailor angel7: Al fin Arnold descubrió la verdad, ya era hora, ahora sólo falta que descubra sus propios sentimientos. Prometo no tardarme en subir el próximo capítulo. Bye!  
  
Brendaneko: Me imagino que este capítulo también te gustó, espero que sí. Ya casi se acaba la historia y era justo que Arnold se diera cuenta de la verdad, no dejes de leer el siguiente capítulo y gracias por tu opinión. ^_^ 


	12. Capítulo 12

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, tampoco esta historia, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo. Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y la historia original "Arnold's Couch Confessions" es propiedad de DarthRoden.  
  
Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amiga: Casandra. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu amistad. Sabes que te quiero mucho y ojalá te guste la historia.  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * /  
  
Arnold va al psiquiatra  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
Arnold parpadeó, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante la pregunta. '¿Amo a Helga?' Se preguntó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era la pregunta lo que lo había sorprendido. Lo que realmente sorprendió a Arnold fueron los sentimientos que le sobrevinieron al pensar en la respuesta.  
  
Se dio la vuelta para ver a la Dra. Bliss, quien lo miraba con una expresión de expectación y duda. Se veía como si incluso ella estuviera un poco nerviosa de escuchar la respuesta.  
  
Arnold abrió la boca lentamente, "Bueno, yo..."  
  
"Tú..." La Dra. Bliss lo animó con delicadeza.  
  
"Yo... yo... no lo sé," dijo en voz baja, su cabeza de balón aún estaba llena de los pensamientos y sentimientos que había tenido en las últimas dos horas. "Realmente no estoy seguro de si amo a Helga, o no. He estado enamorado antes, o al menos he pensado que lo estaba..." Arnold pensó un momento en Ruth McDougal; Lila; Summer; la Srita. Felter, la maestra sustituta que amaba el nombre Arnold, "...y recuerdo que eso me hacía sentir muy bien en el fondo, hasta un poco tonto." Sonrió ligeramente al pensar en eso. "Pero, cuando pienso en todo lo que Helga y yo hemos pasado juntos, por alguna razón me siento diferente."  
  
"¿Cómo te sientes exactamente Arnold?" Preguntó con curiosidad la Dra. Bliss.  
  
"Siento algo muy cálido en mi interior y me siento muy feliz, un poco tonto, pero también muy confundido y desconcertado... pero en forma agradable," respondió, sonriendo débilmente. La Dra. Bliss sonrió, sintiendo algo muy cálido en su interior en ese momento.  
  
Entonces Arnold miró a la Dra. Bliss muy serio y le preguntó, "¿Es eso lo que se siente cuando uno está enamorado, Dra. Bliss?"  
  
Ahora era el turno de la Dra. Bliss de ser tomada por sorpresa por una pregunta, un interesante cambio de papeles. Ella se trabó un poco con la respuesta al principio, "Bueno...uh Arnold, realmente no puedo contestarte eso." Caminó hacia donde él estaba parado, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y sonriéndole. "Nadie puede darte una respuesta a ciencia cierta, Arnold. Eso es algo que debes descubrir por ti mismo."  
  
Arnold bajó la vista y suspiró, pero sonrió al mismo tiempo, "De alguna forma, eso es lo que pensé que diría, Dra. Bliss. Por supuesto mi Abuelo me hubiera contado algo acerca de su pasado y dicho 'nunca comas frambuesas' y Gerald simplemente hubiera pensado que estaba loco por sólo considerar la posibilidad de estar enamorado de Helga."  
  
La Dra. Bliss le sonrió afectuosamente, "Tú estás lejos de estar loco, Arnold. De hecho, estás tomando todo esto con mucha madurez para alguien de tu edad."  
  
Arnold le sonrió y luego dijo, "La verdad es, que aún tengo que averiguar si amo a Helga profundamente, pero lo que si sé es que me importa bastante," pensó de nuevo en los sentimientos que tuvo en preescolar, y añadió pensativamente, "Supongo que me ha importado desde el principio todo el tiempo."  
  
La Dra. Bliss lo miró y dijo, "¿Sabes, Arnold? Yo no soy la persona a la que necesitas decirle esas cosas. Te darás cuenta de que probablemente nunca sabrás qué es lo que en verdad sientes por Helga hasta que se lo digas. Yo creo que ella merece escuchar esto."  
  
Arnold miró de repente a la Dra. Bliss, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. "¡No creo que pueda decirle eso! Quiero decir... no ahora."  
  
"¿Por qué no Arnold?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss, mirándolo, desconcertada.  
  
"Bueno, sólo tenemos nueve años, y necesito más tiempo para descubrir si realmente la amo después de todo. Ella me importa, así que necesito estar seguro de si en verdad siento lo mismo que ella antes de que se lo diga." La miró, "¿Me entiende Dra. Bliss? ¿O eso suena muy tonto?"  
  
La Dra. Bliss miró a Arnold realmente sorprendida por esa respuesta tan madura de alguien tan joven y le sonrió con mucho gusto a ese pequeño niño amable.  
  
"No Arnold, eso suena muy responsable de tu parte. No tienes que decirle ahora, puedes hacerlo cuando estés listo." Aunque, en su mente, la respuesta era muy obvia para ella, fue igual de obvio cuando le dio el mismo consejo a Helga. Arnold la amaba, tal vez no tanto como Helga lo amaba a él, (al menos... no aún) sin embargo, el sentimiento estaba ahí. Sonrió para sí misma.  
  
Arnold asintió, "¿Pero qué voy a hacer mientras tanto? No puedo fingir que esto no sucedió. No puedo esconder mis sentimientos como Helga lo hace."  
  
"No tienes que hacerlo," respondió la Dra. Bliss. "De hecho Arnold, creo que debes continuar lo que has estado haciendo por ella todo este tiempo, sólo ser un amigo para ella. Sé que ella no tiene muchos."  
  
La siguiente parte, la agregó pensativa y sinceramente mientras lo miraba, "De hecho Arnold, creo que Helga tiene mucha suerte de tener a alguien como tú en su vida."  
  
Arnold se sonrojó ligeramente y le sonrió a la Dra. Bliss. Después bajó la vista con tristeza por un momento, "Sólo desearía que ella actuara así, en lugar de esconder sus sentimientos como lo hace. Tal vez si ella me mostrara que le importo más a menudo, estaría seguro de que la amo."  
  
"Sólo dale tiempo, Arnold. Creo que ella terminará por aceptarlo algún día. Tal vez muy pronto. Sólo tenle paciencia. Si ella te ama tanto como dices, entonces creo que cuando ella te lastima, en el fondo, ella se lastima igual." La Dra. Bliss dijo la última parte sabiendo muy bien lo verdadera que era. "Sólo demuéstrale que te importa, y te prometo Arnold, que te sorprenderá."  
  
Arnold miró a la Dra. Bliss y dijo, "¿Sabe, Dra. Bliss? Creo que tiene razón."  
  
Justo entonces, la alarma del reloj de la Dra. Bliss sonó. Lo miró. Ya eran las 7:00 PM. Afuera estaba oscuro.  
  
"Bueno, Arnold, creo que realmente tienes mucho en qué pensar. La sesión terminó."  
  
Arnold asintió y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta, la Dra. Bliss la abrió para él.  
  
"Si alguna vez sientes que necesitas hablar de nuevo sobre Helga, sólo regresa y hablaremos de nuevo." Le dijo.  
  
"Lo haré," respondió Arnold y agregó, "Y gracias por todo, Dra. Bliss." Entonces la abrazó con fuerza antes de darse la vuelta e irse.  
  
"Para eso estoy aquí," dijo la Dra. Bliss sonriendo.  
  
Después de caminar unos cuantos pasos, Arnold se dio la vuelta y dijo, "Oh, hay algo que olvidé mencionar Dra. Bliss."  
  
"¿Qué es Arnold?" Preguntó la Dra. Bliss con curiosidad.  
  
Arnold lo pensó un momento y le dijo, "Cuando mencioné cómo disfruta Helga llamándome 'cabeza de balón', bueno... algunas veces realmente no me molesta." Entonces agregó, sonriendo en forma ligeramente tonta de nuevo, "De hecho, a veces, cuando lo pienso, creo que es algo lindo cuando ella me llama así."  
  
Se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo, dando un salto mientras daba vuelta en la esquina.  
  
La Dra. Bliss sonrió feliz mientras lo observaba alejarse, entonces cerró la puerta, preguntándose qué haría Arnold al día siguiente.  
  
/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * / * / * / * /  
  
Bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo. La próxima será la última actualización de la historia y estoy un poco melancólica por eso.  
  
No dejen de leer. ^_^ 


	13. Capítulo Final

*Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, tampoco esta historia, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo. Hey Arnold es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y la historia original "Arnold's Couch Confessions" es propiedad de DarthRoden.  
  
Nota: Esta historia se la dedico a mi mejor amiga: Casandra. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu amistad. Sabes que te quiero mucho y ojalá te guste la historia.  
  
* / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /* / * / * /  
  
Arnold va al psiquiatra  
  
Capítulo 13  
  
Al siguiente día, la Dra. Bliss entró en la cafetería de la Pública 118 durante el almuerzo. Era viernes así que los maestros y algunos estudiantes estaban un poco sorprendidos de verla ahí.  
  
"¡Oh, Dra. Bliss! ¡Por aquí! Por favor, tome asiento." Dijo el Director Wartz, observándola desde la mesa de maestros donde él y el Sr. Simmons estaban almorzando y discutiendo la próxima visita "especial" del Sr. Simmons. "¿Qué la trae por aquí en Viernes?"  
  
La Dra. Bliss se sentó. "Oh, pensé que ya hacía falta un cambio en la rutina. Quería estudiar la conducta de los estudiantes antes del fin del semana."  
  
En realidad, esa era sólo una excusa. El hecho era que la Dra. Bliss quería observar a dos sujetos en específico ese día. Mientras se sentaba examinó brevemente la cafetería. No había señal de ellos... aún.  
  
"¡MI PRECIOSO!"  
  
El salvaje grito interrumpió las tranquilas conversaciones en la cafetería. Todos en las mesas levantaron la vista de sus almuerzos y los que estaban formados en la fila del almuerzo voltearon para observar el alboroto.  
  
De pie, descalzo, en mitad de la cafetería aún vistiendo su traje de Hobbit de los ensayos, Curly estaba mirando hacia todos lados, debajo de las mesas y detrás de los carritos de comida. Con una expresión frenética en su rostro.  
  
Fue hasta la mesa donde solían sentarse Sid, Stinky y Harold, y empujó la silla de Sid, provocando que éste cayera al piso.  
  
"¿Curly? ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Sid, observando al perturbado niño parado enfrente de él.  
  
Curly tomó a Sid por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia su cara. Estaban nariz con nariz.  
  
"¿LO HAS VISTO? ¿ESTÁ ESCONDIDO? ¿ESTÁ A SALVO? ¡YO... YO NO LO ENCUENTRO! ¡SE HA... SE HA IDO! ¡MI PRECIOSO SE HA IDO!" Gritó Curly, soltó a Sid de nuevo y corrió alrededor buscando el anillo perdido.  
  
Inmediatamente el Director Wartz y el Sr. Simmons fueron a calmar a Curly y llevárselo a la oficina. Curly no cooperó mucho. La Dra. Bliss, que los observó llevándose a Curly, ambos sosteniendo un brazo del chico y Curly golpeando con los pies, pensó, suspirando 'Supongo que voy a volver a tener un largo día.'  
  
De pronto, la Dra. Bliss vio a uno de los dos sujetos que estaba buscando.  
  
Arnold apareció con su mejor amigo Gerald desde la fila del almuerzo y caminó a la mesa de siempre. Se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar, preparándose para comer sus almuerzos.  
  
Arnold levantó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a Helga y a Phoebe entrar en la cafetería, ambas se sentaron en la mesa de siempre cerca de ellos. Observó que Helga abría su lonchera y fruncía el ceño, una mirada molesta apareció en sus grandes ojos azules.  
  
Phoebe observó a Helga, notando su expresión. "Oh, por Dios, Helga, ¿tu mamá olvidó prepararte el almuerzo de nuevo?"  
  
"¡Claro, por supuesto que Miriam lo olvidó otra vez, genio! ¡Esto es criminal!" Le dijo Helga cortante y sarcásticamente a su mejor amiga. Phoebe miró a Helga con los ojos muy abiertos sin pestañear. Al ver eso, Helga suspiró pesadamente y dijo, en un tono distinto, más amable, "Lo lamento, Pheebs, no quería gritarte. Es sólo que... bueno, supongo que pensarás que ya debería haberme acostumbrado a esto." Helga se veía muy afligida.  
  
"Lo lamento mucho, Helga." Dijo Phoebe, diciendo esto con absoluta comprensión hacia su amiga. "Desearía haber traído más dinero para prestarte y que pudieras comprar hoy tu almuerzo, pero ya no tengo. Toma, podemos compartir el almuerzo, si quieres," le ofreció su leal amiga, acercando su bandeja a Helga.  
  
Helga de hecho sonrió ligeramente ante el gesto de Phoebe, pero negó con la cabeza. "Está bien Phoebe, estaré bien." Entonces dejó caer su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados, y suspiró pesadamente, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer esa existencia.  
  
Arnold vio todo y se sintió realmente mal por Helga. Su mamá había olvidado su almuerzo de nuevo y no tenía dinero extra para comprar nada más. Ni siquiera tenía algo que pudiera intercambiar con Harold.  
  
Pensó en el primer día de preescolar y lo triste que Helga se veía cuando Harold le había quitado sus galletas.  
  
Entonces Arnold sonrió ampliamente. Ese recuerdo le había dado una idea.  
  
"Gerald, cuida mi bandeja por un minuto, por favor." Dijo Arnold, levantándose.  
  
"¿Huh? ¿Arnold, a dónde vas, viejo?" Le preguntó Gerald, desconcertado por la conducta inesperada de su amigo.  
  
"Tengo que ocuparme de algo." Contestó Arnold simplemente. Sacó dinero de su bolsillo, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente...  
  
Un minuto después, Arnold se acercó a la mesa de Helga y Phoebe, llevando una bandeja extra de comida y lentamente la puso enfrente de ella. Helga levantó la vista y observó la bandeja. En ella había algo de su comida favorita, incluyendo un budín de tapioca y malteada de chocolate con una pajilla. Observó a Arnold, sorprendida, y sin palabras. Gerald y Phoebe se veían igual de sorprendidos por lo sucedido.  
  
"¿Arnold? Yo... ¿Qué es esto?" Tartamudeó Helga, demasiado sorprendida como para fingir ser una abusona en ese momento.  
  
Arnold frotó su brazo derecho, con nerviosismo. "B-Bueno, me di cuenta de que no tenías nada qué comer hoy, así que pensé que podía comprarte el almuerzo."  
  
Helga lo observó muy confundida, aunque el shock inicial estaba desapareciendo. '¿Qué se trae entre manos?'  
  
Frunció el ceño y dijo, con un tono en su voz de 'No me creo eso ni por un segundo, tonto,' "¿Sabes? El Día de los Inocentes fue hace meses. Deberías revisar tu calendario."  
  
En lugar de molestarse y alejarse como siempre lo hacía, Arnold, que ya se esperaba esto, estaba preparado para las defensas de Helga ese día. Él sólo le sonrió, "Te prometo que no es una broma, Helga. Sólo pensé que estabas hambrienta y quiero que hoy estés feliz."  
  
Helga abrió mucho los ojos, no esperaba que le dijera eso. Podía ver a Arnold observándola, con total sinceridad. "Tú... ¿Tú realmente hiciste esto sólo por mí, Arnold?"  
  
Arnold asintió, sonriéndole afectuosamente, aunque nervioso, aún. Helga no podía creerlo. Era un sueño hecho realidad. Tenía miedo de pellizcarse porque temía que sólo fuera un sueño.  
  
Gerald miró a su amigo con desconcierto, su boca abierta por el asombro, y Phoebe también se veía sorprendida por estos eventos inesperados, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su delicado rostro.  
  
Helga observó la bandeja, sorprendida nuevamente de que Arnold supiera exactamente lo que le encantaba comer, y dijo, simplemente, con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, "Bueno... gracias, um A-Arnold." Ella lo observó de nuevo, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban de felicidad por lo que Arnold había hecho por ella, justo como lo habían hecho seis años atrás el primer día en preescolar.  
  
Arnold sonrió por la forma en la que Helga había reaccionado. "Por nada, Helga." Se dio la vuelta para regresar con Gerald, quien aún estaba en la mesa viéndolo con una expresión de extrañeza. A Arnold no le importó, se sentía muy bien por dentro.  
  
"¡Hey Arnold!" Lo llamó Helga.  
  
Arnold se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Ahora ella se veía nerviosa, frotándose la nuca.  
  
"¿Te, um, gustaría... sentarte con nosotras para almorzar hoy, Arnold?" Le preguntó, tartamudeando un poco, pero seriamente. Miró a Phoebe, que seguía sorprendida, pero encantada también, y parecía estar pidiéndole a su amiga algo con sus pequeños ojos. Entonces Helga agregó, frívolamente, "Oh, sí, puedes traer al 'chico con exceso de cabello' contigo." Phoebe se alegró más.  
  
Arnold parpadeó, ahora era su turno de sorprenderse. La miró. Helga estaba siendo totalmente sincera. Esta era la Helga que le gustaba... la que vio aquel primer día... la que le importaba profundamente.  
  
Sonriendo, le dijo, "Me... Me gustaría, Helga."  
  
Helga sonrió, incluso se sonrojó un poco por un instante, entonces lo encubrió y agregó, en su tono usual, "Pero no creas que esto se va a convertir en algo de todos los días, o algo así, zopenco."  
  
Arnold sonrió, con una sonrisa cómplice y dijo, feliz, "Esta bien Helga, como tú digas." Entonces se dio la vuelta para ir por su bandeja y por Gerald, sintiéndose realmente bien, sus ojos medio cerrados y una sonrisa gustosa y ligeramente cariñosa en su rostro.  
  
Desde la mesa de los maestros, la Dra. Bliss observó todo y sonrió para sí misma. Pensó en lo graciosos que eran Helga y Arnold. Realmente parecían estar destinados a estar juntos. Ambos eran completamente opuestos en muchos aspectos, como polos opuestos y aún así tenían un profundo vínculo de afecto que los atraía y los unía. Helga sabía que estaba ahí y lo escondía de todos, y Arnold apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta de que ahí estaba, que había estado ahí todo el tiempo... pero algún día, ella sabía que ambos lo descubrirían.  
  
'Tal vez muy pronto, por como se ven las cosas,' pensó la Dra. Bliss mientras los observaba sentarse juntos, lanzándose miradas fugaces y cariñosas cuando el otro no estaba viendo.  
  
Ese día, sin embargo, definitivamente habían progresado.  
  
* ~ *Fin * ~ *  
  
/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * / * /  
  
Bueno, este es el último capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el final.  
  
Muchas gracias a quienes me mandaron un review con su opinión, gracias por leer hasta el final y por aguantar que me tardara un poco con las actualizaciones.  
  
Tal vez después me anime a publicar mi propia historia, si es así me gustaría mucho que la leyeran y me dieran su opinión.  
  
Hasta luego.  
  
* ~ * Silmarwen * ~ * 


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

La Dra. Bliss se puso de pie y sonrió cuando miró por la ventana de su oficina cuatro figuras que caminaban en parejas en la acera de enfrente. Cada pareja estaba formada por un niño y una niña de cuarto año que caminaban uno al lado del otro. Levantó la taza caliente de té verde de su escritorio y tomó un sorbo mientras los observaba.

La primer pareja era un niño afro-americano con una gran pila de cabello negro y una playera deportiva de color rojo que caminaba junto a una pequeña niña asiática con suéter y falda de color azul. Iban tomados de la mano y sonreían. El niño le dijo algo en el oído a la pequeña niña que la hizo reír y cubrir su boca con la mano que tenía libre.

La Dra. Bliss les sonrió a Gerald y Phoebe, pensando que parecían una linda pareja, antes de dirigir su atención a los otros niños, ellos formaban una pareja que contrastaba marcadamente con la que caminaba delante de ellos.

Ésta estaba formada por una niña alta y delgada que llevaba un vestido rosa, una playera blanca y un moño rosa que hacía juego adornando su cabello rubio peinado de dos coletas. Caminando a su lado, cargando dos pilas de libros y sonriendo iba un niño bajito y con cabeza de balón que le dijo algo a la niña. La niña rubia sonrió un poco y dijo algo que hizo reír al niño.

'_¿Ves lo que puede hacer un poco de amabilidad en el momento indicado, Arnold?_', Pensó la Dra. Bliss sonriendo mientras miraba a las parejas seguir su camino por la calle, riendo y bromeando unos con otros. Todos ellos eran mejores amigos y podía ver que había algo más que eso más adelante. Sus futuros juntos parecían muy prometedores por lo que podía observar.

Después de un momento, la voz de su secretaria sonó por su intercomunicador. "Dra. Bliss lamento interrumpirla, pero hay un paciente que desea verla. Es su cita de las tres y media".

La Dra. Bliss sonrió y colocó su taza sobre su platito a juego, luego presionó el botón del intercomunicador. "Gracias Dawn. Dile que puede pasar". Luego se sentó y se preparó para lucir presentable con su nuevo paciente.

La puerta se abrió y un niño pequeño y delgado con una cara pálida y lentes estaba parado del otro lado. Respiró por su boca por un momento antes de levantar su mano en forma de saludo y decir "Um… Hola".

La sonrio y dijo, con un brillo en sus ojos, "Hola Brainy, te estaba esperando. Pasa por favor y toma asiento".

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Me tomó años (literalmente) terminar este fic. Supongo que perdí el interés en las traducciones, pero después de todo este tiempo descubrí que esto es lo que me gusta hacer Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido leyendo la historia y mandando reviews, sus opiniones son las que realmente me hicieron regresar. Tengo otro fic de Arnold traducido, en cuanto su autora me dé la autorización lo voy a publicar así que estén pendientes. Ah y últimamente estoy un poco más involucrada en el fandom de Glee, así que también estaré publicando fics, unos originales y algunos otros también son traducciones, si les gusta no dejen de leerme. Otra vez, muchas gracias!


End file.
